


Осторожно, двери закрываются

by TerraBorae



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraBorae/pseuds/TerraBorae
Summary: Зимой всегда хочется спать, на улице стоит пробирающий сквозь штаны и подштанники холод, в супермаркетах промозгло, сыро и неуютно, а единственное место дома, куда хочется забраться до первых мартовских лучей – гора одеял в углу у батареи.Именно в такую зиму в жизнь одной маленькой, но замечательной семьи ворвалось такое же маленькое, но замечательное чудо.Или Модерн!АУ, в котором Стив — отец-одиночка, а Баки — бедный студент.





	1. Глава первая, в которой планы взрослого Стивена Роджерса рушатся из-за маленькой мисс Роджерс

Эта история началась в самое прекрасное время года — зимой. Зимы бывают разные, скажете вы. Зимой всегда хочется спать, на улице стоит пробирающий сквозь штаны и подштанники холод, в супермаркетах промозгло, сыро и неуютно, а единственное место дома, куда хочется забраться до первых мартовских лучей — гора одеял в углу у батареи. Но зимой бывают и безмолвные снегопады, когда небо вываливает тонны зефира на головы, кружка горячего чая с корицей на столе или глинтвейн для тех, кто любит погорячее, народ катается на коньках и готовится к лучшему празднику — Рождеству, ожидая самых светлых чудес. Главное — с какой стороны посмотреть.

Именно в такую зиму в жизнь одной маленькой, но замечательной семьи ворвалось такое же маленькое, но замечательное чудо.

За окном — темень. Вокруг тыквенно-желтых фонарей, как мухи, кружат снежные хлопья. Семь утра, и облепленные снегом прохожие уже спешат на работу, активно разгребая машины из-под внезапно свалившейся на Нью-Йорк белой катастрофы.

— Чарли, малышка, ты где?

В коридоре включен свет. На кухне остывают остатки тостов, а в холодильнике мёрзнет апельсиновый сок, недопитый только по одной причине — Чарли захотелось оставить немного апельсинчиков на вечер. 

Обычно сок не живёт в их квартире и пяти минут. Как и шоколадные хлопья, которые это утро не пережили.

— Чарли?

По прихожей рассыпался звонкий, как горсть ледышек, смех.

— Чарли.

— Я тута, — раздалось из спальни.

— Мы так в садик опоздаем.

— Не хочу туда!

— Чарли…

— Поймай сначала.

Перебежка из одной комнаты в другую закончилась провалом, Стив ловко поймал её прямо на полпути в ванную. Девчушка голосисто рассмеялась и обняла отца.

— Ну, папочка…

— Идём.

— Ну, папочка, ну, пожалуйста. Можно я дома останусь? Я, правда-правда, ничего трогать не буду.

— Ты каждый день мне это говоришь. Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не могу оставить тебя совсем одну в пустой квартире?

— Но я не простой ребёнок.

— Золотой. Поэтому ты всегда слушаешь своего папу и ходишь в садик.

— Ну, пожалуйста.

— Если не будешь грустить, мы поедем в Тайм Уорнер в эту субботу.

— Правда?

— Угу.

— Честно-честно? Прямо, где фиолетовые лошадки?

— Прямо туда.

— Было бы здорово, потому что я хотела купить на Рождество подарок для Сьюзи. Ты помнишь Сьюзи?

Стив замотал головой.

— Кудрявая такая, всё время в платье в горошек ходит. Она очень хорошая. Так что это мегаважно, чтобы у неё был подарок. Поклянись на мизинчике, что мы туда поедем, — она со всей детской серьёзностью оттопырила нижнюю губу и вытянула мизинчик на правой руке. Стив вытянул свой и обхватил её пальчик.

— Клянусь на мизинчике.

— Клянись на шоколадных хлопьях!

— Так нечестно.

— Клянись!

— Хорошо. Клянусь на всех шоколадных хлопьях в мире, что мы едем в Тайм Уорнер к фиолетовым лошадкам в эту субботу.

— Так и быть. Веди меня в садик.

В метро очень ярко, душно и шумно от стука колёс и жужжащих незнакомцев. Чарли никогда не сидит на месте. Она посмотрит на каждого пассажира, с удовольствием заговорит с любым, кто обратит на неё внимание (и с кем папа разрешит разговаривать), и уступит место старику, забравшись отцу на голову или колени. Но иногда она спит, особенно зимой, когда вставать тяжелее всего, за окном ещё темнота — глаз выколи — а поезд так сладко укачивает.

Именно в один из таких пасмурных декабрьских дней случилась их первая встреча, которая изначально ничего не предполагала, кроме заинтересованных взглядов и неожиданных мыслей после.

Чарли лежала у Стива на коленях, борясь со сном. Её глазки закрывались, но она упорно держалась, чтобы ещё хоть немножко посмотреть на странного парня, который сидел в самом углу, уткнувшись в книгу.

— Папа.

— Что, солнышко?

— Смотри, какой смешной мальчик.

— Где?

— Вон там в углу. У него в носу колечко, как у коровы, — она легко рассмеялась.

Стив осторожно повернул голову и увидел красивого молодого парня с ужасной прической, небольшим кольцом в носу, как и говорила Чарли, в кожаной куртке, из рукавов которой то и дело выглядывали татуированные вдоль и поперёк руки. Стив подумал тогда, как мальчишка не окоченел в такую погоду. Длинный тёмный шарф, в несколько оборотов намотанный вокруг шеи, очевидно не спасал от снега и ветра.

Иногда Стив забывал, что кроме него и Чарли существует иной мир, полный людей разных мастей, полный жизнями и проблемами, отличающимися от их собственных. В последние годы он отстранился от жизни, погряз в работе и долгах с головой, опустив голову во всех смыслах.

— Хочешь себе такое? — спросил Стив.

— Не, — протянула девочка, — а как я буду в носу ковыряться?

Стив рассмеялся в голос, представляя незнакомца за этим странным занятием.

— Чего ты смеешься?

— Ты смешная.

— Это да, — вздохнула девочка. — Рисунки у него прикольные. Можно мне такие?

— Только когда вырастешь.

— У-у-у, так долго ждать. Сейчас хочу!

— И что бы ты нарисовала?

— Я бы… — девочка зевнула, сон брал над ней верх, — я бы вот тут, — она показала на грудь, — нарисовала ту тётю, про которую ты мне вчера рассказывал.

— Мария Кюри? — засмеялся Стив.

— Да… Я тоже хочу пожертвовать собой во имя науки, — были её последние слова, и Чарли уснула, не открывая глаз до детского сада. А Стив до самой их станции то и дело поглядывал на парня с колечком в носу, как на своеобразное напоминание о том, что внешний мир по-прежнему существует. И порой он прекрасен.

Стив подыскал детский сад для Чарли недалеко от своей работы. В том районе, где они снимали квартиру, плата за садик была непомерно высокой, и пришлось выкручиваться, чтобы сэкономить лишних двести долларов, к тому же Роджерсу стало удобнее контролировать время. Теперь у них были эти двести долларов, подходящие часы, чтобы отвести и забрать дочь из сада, но Чарли нужно поднимать засветло и ехать на метро в другой район города, что стало настоящим испытанием для девочки.

— Во сколько ты меня заберёшь? — спросила Чарли, когда Стив переодевал её в коридоре.

— Как обычно, в шесть.

— Я буду считать каждую минуту, — она обняла папу. — Я тебя люблю.

— Я тебя тоже. — Чарли поцеловала его в щёку и пошла к другим детям. Стив слабо улыбнулся и подумал, что все трудности порой стоят таких моментов.

В учительской, по обыкновению, царил небольшой хаос. В преддверии праздников многие школы проводят родительский день, приглашают родителей на открытые уроки, кои требуют хорошей подготовки и кучи писанины, устраивают экскурсии или прогулки для младших классов, организовывают продажи имбирного печенья для сбора денег для школы. Стив работал здесь учителем истории уже четыре года. Зарплата — среднестатистическая, нагрузка, определенно, выше средней. За его столом, как обычно, восседала Наташа Романова, дочь русских эмигрантов, преподавательница, как ни странно, английского языка, а также руководительница секции балета и боевых искусств. Горячий коктейль.

— Привет, Роджерс, — она откусила яблоко в карамели и кивнула на свой стол, приглашая присоединиться. Рядом лежала целая коробка с яблоками.

— Привет.

— Хочешь яблоко, красавица? — спросила она, вспомнив о ведьме из Белоснежки.

— Нет, спасибо, — хмуро отказался Стивен.

— Вижу, не выспался сегодня. Как Чарли?

— Спасибо, всё хорошо, — он слабо улыбнулся и сел рядом за её стол. Им не удавалось нормально поговорить в течение долгого времени из-за высокой нагрузки и несовпадения графиков расписания.

— Надеюсь, ей понравились те серёжки, которые я отправила?

Стив рассмеялся.

— Что? — удивлённо улыбнулась Наташа.

— Она надела их на медведя и сказала, что они ему больше идут.

Они ещё немного поговорили о Дне благодарения, с улыбкой вспоминая выкрутасы Чарли, о работе и горе планов и экскурсий, свалившихся на преподавателей в этом году.

— С кем будешь встречать Рождество?

— С Чарли.

— Ты так и не пытался познакомиться с кем-нибудь?

Стив закатил глаза. Прошлый раз Наташа спрашивала на День благодарения, когда Роджерс увлеченно поедал индейку в клюквенном соусе, из-за чего вызвала приступ затяжного кашля, месяц назад интересовалась мама, жалея родного сына, который один-одинешенек в большом городе, и только Чарли греет его душу. Он устал из раза в раз слышать этот вопрос и отвечать на него одним и тем же коротким словом:

— Нет.

— Почему?

— Времени нет, да и я как-то… не знаю.

— Ты видел новенькую учительницу по испанскому? Просто ураган. А физрука? Уф. Я бы с ним в волейбол поиграла… Бартону о физруке ни слова, он меня прикончит, — заговорщицки прошептала она последние слова.

Она постоянно подшучивала над ним, но за этими намёками и подколками скрывалась искренняя забота о друге.

Стив слабо рассмеялся, а Наташа погладила его по плечу.

— Приходите к нам на Рождество, а? Мы всегда рады вас видеть. Наготовим кучу всяких сладостей, посмотрим телик, поиграем в карты. Завтра Бартон собрался, наконец, приставку купить. Так что, не соскучишься.

— Спасибо за приглашение, но…

— Роджерс, ты опять за своё? — Наташа угрожающе сдвинула брови.

— Вы и так слишком многое для нас сделали.

— Прошу, не начинай сейчас.

— Ладно, забыли, — отмахнулся Стив и стянул со своего стола учебник преподавателя.

— Мы уже говорили об этом в прошлый раз. Всё в порядке, Стив.

Стив только поджал губы и нахмурился.

— Это не ради тебя, окей? Ради Чарли. Ты же знаешь, как она любит дядю Клинта. Пожалуйста.

Роджерс кивнул. Наташа поднялась с его места и чмокнула в макушку.

— Вот и славно.

Прозвенел звонок. Стив собрал все материалы и отправился на урок, забыв до самого вечера о своих проблемах.

Через пару дней, в очередной раз храбро преодолев упрашивания дочери оставить её дома с мультфильмами вместо няни, Стив сидел в вагоне метро, удерживая свой кейс на коленях, который служил для Чарли столиком. Она положила на кейс раскраску с супергероями и усердно заполняла их пустые тела восковыми мелками. На расспросы отца, может ли она потерпеть до садика, Чарли только сморщила носик и сказала, что это для разминки.

На Чёрч Авеню в вагон вошёл тот парень, которого они встретили в понедельник. Сегодня он был одет чуточку теплее. На голове — горчичного цвета шапка, а шарфик стал на порядок толще, однако кожанке незнакомец не изменил, но на этот раз из рукавов торчал чёрный свитер. Парень уселся прямо напротив них, открыл книгу и углубился в чтение, сначала не замечая, с каким восторгом на него смотрит девочка напротив и не менее восторженный мужчина лет тридцати.

— Папа, — Чарли затрясла его за рукав. — Опять он.

Стив не мог понять, чем же Чарли так привлёк загадочный незнакомец. Колечком в носу? В Нью-Йорке и не такое увидишь.

— Угу.

— Я хочу потрогать.

— Что?!

— Колечко в носу. Интересно, оно будет качаться вот так? — Она сняла свою вязаную шапку и ударила пальчиком по помпону. Шерстяной маятник качнулся.

— Не знаю. Спроси у него.

— Нет. Я стесняюсь.

— Тогда не узнаешь.

Она положила голову на раскраску и уставилась на парня. Тот почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд, поднял на неё глаза, улыбнулся и подмигнул. Чарли раскраснелась и закрыла лицо ладошками.

Взгляд незнакомца устремился вверх на обладателя коленей, на которых лежала прелестная девочка, встретил тёмные глаза Стивена и немного растерялся от его пристального взгляда. Но кто здесь и был растерян, так это Стив, который добрых полчаса смотрел на этого странного парня и не понимал, почему лицо этого хипстера преследует его во снах уже второй день.

Незнакомец вытащил наушники и сказал:

— Привет.

Стив огляделся по сторонам, осознавая, что обращались к нему, но тем не менее вопросительно поднял брови.

— Ты мне?

— Да. Ты просто на меня минут двадцать пялишься.

— Вы понравились моей дочери.

— Да ну? Это самый неудачный вариант подката.

— Да я…

Парень засмеялся, обнажив белый ряд зубов.

— Расслабься. Подвинешься? — спросил незнакомец девчушку и улыбнулся.

Чарли ответила на улыбку. Она подняла голову с отцовского кейса, подтянулась, чтобы освободить место рядом.

— Привет, — парень протянул ей руку.

— Привет, — Чарли сначала глянула на папу, потом на него. — Меня Чарли зовут.

— Джеймс. Но ты можешь звать меня Баки.

— Баки. Мне нравится. А куда ты едешь, Баки?

— В университет. Я там учусь. А ты куда едешь? — он хитро подмигнул Стиву, вгоняя того в краску. Тому и без этого было неловко. Надо же, подумал, что Стив к нему подкатывает!

— В садик. Рядом с домом очень дорого, вот и приходится ездить в такую даль, — по-взрослому вздохнула девочка.

— Я тоже еду далеко, до Восемьдесят Шестой.

— А мы до Тремонт Авеню!

— И правда далековато. Я вот книги читаю, чтобы нескучно было. А ты?

Чарли расцвела, как цветок, радуясь вниманию. Она взяла раскраску и показала Баки размалеванного оранжевого Халка и Тора с голубым плащом, который в руках держал молот с заковыристыми эмодзи.

— Ух ты! Здорово получается. Я так не умею, — прошептал он.

— Ты обманываешь.

— А вот и нет.

Стиву нравилось наблюдать за сей весьма ординарной в их жизни сценой. Чарли часто заговаривала с пассажирами, развлекая их смешными историями и развлекаясь сама. Поэтому он и не вмешивался, лишь не спускал с Баки взгляда, чтобы этот случайный незнакомец не выкинул чего ненароком.

— А что ты учишь?

— Журналистику.

— Вау! Что журналисты делают?

— Например, если в Нью-Йорке откроется самый большой зоопарк в мире, я приеду туда самый первый и напишу в газету, чтобы ты самая первая узнала об этом.

— Папа, папа, — она обратилась к Стиву, молча наблюдавшему за этим разговором. — Я хочу быть журналисткой! Мне нравится.

— Вчера ты хотела быть пожарной.

— Ну, это было вчера, — тут Баки улыбнулся, наблюдая за рассуждениями Чарли, — пока сегодня утром я не обожгла палец. В общем, с огнём я как-то не очень. Позавчера я хотела быть ветеринаркой, но соседская кошка поцарапала мне руку.

Чарли задрала рукав куртки и показала три тонких царапины.

— Приглядывай за дочкой, а то она исчерпает все профессии, — сказал Баки, глянув на Роджерса. Тот хмыкнул и отвёл глаза.

— Пока я вырасту, появится еще гуголплекс новых профессий, — встряла Чарли, Баки рассмеялся.

— Сколько тебе лет? Я в твоем возрасте даже такого слова не знал.

— Пять, — гордо ответила мисс Роджерс. — А тебе?

— Двадцать два.

— Еще семнадцать лет до журналистики?!

— Всего лишь четырнадцать.

— Ну, это совсем другое дело, — засмеялась она. Чарли любила и умела дурачиться. — А все журналисты с колечками в носу?

— Нет, — рассмеялся Баки. — Только я.

— А зачем ты это сделал?

Баки вновь глянул на Стивена, ожидая осуждения ли, одобрения.

— Захотелось.

— Можно посмотреть?

— Конечно, — он улыбнулся и подался вперёд.

— О! Правда, как у коровы, — тихо пролепетала она, аккуратно дотронувшись до кольца в септуме. — Жаль, что не качается. Папа, потрогай. Смотри, как прикольно!

— Нет, спасибо.

— Да ладно тебе. Можешь потрогать, если хочешь, — заявил Баки, явно издеваясь.

Раскрасневшийся Стив только сузил глаза, желая ответить поострее, но Чарли перебила его в очередной раз.

— Мы в субботу идём в Тайм Уорнер. Хочешь с нами?

— Почему бы и нет? — он окинул Стива с ног до головы ещё раз. Роджерс скривился про себя, думая, как бы избавиться от этого гиперактивного и гипердружелюбного паренька.

— Баки…

Это было абсолютным ребячеством и безрассудством, но Стив так запал на эти выразительные светлые глаза, что решил позволить себе маленькую слабость, решил позволить себе хотеть увидеть его ещё раз.

— Восемьдесят Шестая, — раздалось из динамиков.

— Прошу прощения, но я побежал, — парень подпрыгнул с места, торопливо пожал ручку Чарли, улыбнулся Стиву и исчез вместе с толпой на платформе.

— Осторожно, двери закрываются, — объявил женский голос, двери захлопнулись, и поезд тронулся.

Стивен согласился только чтобы не обидеть Чарли. Целый день он будет ходить с задумчивым лицом, отражая нападения Натальи, кривиться своему тугодумию, вспоминать, как откровенно с ним флиртовали. А Баки флиртовал. Все его игривые взгляды в сторону Стива и обаятельные улыбки, заискивающие двусмысленные фразы. Стив всё равно не верил в это. Какой парень в здравом уме, причем чертовски привлекательный парень, будет флиртовать с отцом-одиночкой, который себе даже автомобиля позволить не может? Идиотизм какой-то, а Баки идиотом не был. Или Стив хотел думать, что не был.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой Стивен Роджерс попадает в затруднительное положение

Стивен согласился только чтобы не обидеть Чарли. Целый день он ходил с задумчивым лицом, отражая нападения Натальи, кривился своему тугодумию, вспоминал, как откровенно с ним флиртовали. А Баки флиртовал. Все его игривые взгляды в сторону Стива и обаятельные улыбки, заискивающие двусмысленные фразы. Стив всё равно не верил в это. Какой парень в здравом уме, причём чертовски привлекательный парень, будет флиртовать с отцом-одиночкой, который себе даже автомобиля позволить не может? Идиотизм какой-то, а Баки идиотом не был. Или Стив хотел думать, что не был.

— Всё-таки, он — идиот, — прошептал Роджерс, завидев издалека знакомую фигуру в чёрной кожанке.

— Что ты сказал, папочка? — спросила дочка, не заметившая Баки у фонтана, потому что завороженно смотрела на многоэтажное стеклянное великолепие.

Стив только качнул головой.

В Тайм Уорнер они появились в не самое загруженное время, чуть раньше обеда, поэтому вероятность того, что они будут спотыкаться и лавировать между людьми, была очень мала, а встретить Баки — тем более, с учетом того, что они не договаривались на определенное время. Стиву казалось, что студенты любят поспать в выходные, поэтому до последнего надеялся, что не встретит сегодня нового знакомого, хотя другая его часть при виде лохматой головы Джеймса радостно завопила и принялась выпускать фейерверки где-то в районе диафрагмы, не давая Роджерсу нормально соображать.

— Привет, Баки, — радостно воскликнула Чарли и помахала ему ручкой, завидев нового друга.

— Привет, — он широко заулыбался и подошёл к ним.

— Давно ждёшь? — спросил Роджерс.

— Может, час? Я подумал, раз вы привыкли вставать каждый день раным-рано, то и в субботу не будете долго лежать в кровати. К тому же, ты не похож на тех отцов, которые приходят в людные места по вечерам с измотанными детьми, чтобы выпить пива в фудкорте и поглазеть на народ. Как у вас дела?.. — Баки словно завис, перекатился с пятки на носок, почесал голову и добавил: — Извини, в прошлый раз не соизволил даже поинтересоваться, как тебя зовут.

— Стивен, — Роджерс хотел было сострить по поводу того, что Баки так хорошо разбирается в нём, не зная даже имени, но передумал.

— Баки, — парень вытянул ладонь для рукопожатия. Стив не сразу ответил, вновь блуждая в своих мыслях.

— Слушай, Стив, — вот так сразу с места в карьер заявил Баки и оказался близко-близко, в паре дюймов от его лица, — я для Чарли шоколадок купил, — зашептал он на ухо, — ей можно?

Стив растерялся от такой неожиданной близости, нервно сглотнул. Он уже и позабыл, как давно кто-то так откровенно и жарко заигрывал с ним.

— Можно.

— Вот и отлично. Смотри, что я принёс тебе, принцесса, — парень полез в рюкзак и вытащил пакет сладостей не меньше шести фунтов.

— Вау! Спасибо, Баки, — она с трудом обхватила пакет своими ручонками и звонко чмокнула присевшего рядом парня. Тот раскраснелся то ли от смущения, то ли от счастья.

— Когда я сказал, что ей можно шоколад, я имел в виду не в таком количестве.

— Да ладно тебе, Стив, — сладко растянул Баки. Он поднялся и слегка наклонился в его сторону, толкнув плечом. — Можно ведь растянуть удовольствие.

Вот опять! Что это? Флирт? Или Баки со всеми общается двусмысленными фразами и по-другому попросту не умеет? «Мне это только кажется, — уверял себя Стив, — не обольщайся».

— Хочешь? — Чарли выудила из пакета сникерс и протянула Баки.

— Нет, спасибо. Я уже полпакета съел, пока сюда ехал.

— И не лопнул?

— Не-а.

Чарли взяла папу за руку, и они направились на второй этаж, где был детский корт и те самые фиолетовые лошадки. Девчушка всё время восхищённо оглядывалась по сторонам, то и дело восклицая, завидев очередного стеклянного оленя или звёздную иллюминацию под потолком. Торговый центр был богато украшен к рождественским праздникам. Ото всюду на них смотрели остроухие помощники Санты, на каждом углу висели красно-зелёные носки и блестящая полосатая карамель. В воздухе витал запах Рождества, и Стив немного расслабился, предвкушая каникулы и предстоящие праздники, когда он всё своё свободное время сможет провести с дочерью.

— ЛОШАДКИ, — взвизгнула Чарли и побежала к корту, который был заполнен копошащимися детьми и малышами с родителями. Стив присел рядом на лавочку и улыбнулся, увидев, как Чарли начала раздавать конфеты ребятишкам. Баки присел рядом.

— Растянуть удовольствие не получится, — сказал Стив. Баки рассмеялся.

— Ты хорошо её воспитал.

Стив хмыкнул.

— Она сама такая, я тут вовсе ни при чём.

Баки повернулся к нему и закинул ногу на скамью. Он на всё так ноги закидывает?

После недолгого молчания и немых терзаний, парень, наконец, спросил:

— Так у нас типа свидание?

— Что? С чего ты взял? — удивился Стив, хотя та самая его часть-предательница обрадовалась этому вопросу.

— Потому что это выглядит, как самое настоящее свидание, — он активно зажестикулировал. — Ты вроде как не женат, — он кивнул на руку Стива, — позвал меня погулять с вами. Признай, звать первого встречного парня из метро на прогулку, да ещё и с ребёнком — странная затея.

— Я вовсе не думал тебя звать. Это Чарли упомянула Тайм Уорнер. Я не думал, что ты придёшь.

— Оу, — Баки вмиг потемнел, — так ты просто пытался быть вежливым?

— Вроде того.

— Мне уйти? — он слегка приподнялся, упершись рукой в спинку лавки.

— Нет, нет, — Стив поторопился его исправить, — не уходи. Мне нравится твоя компания. Но это не свидание, — отрезал он, увидев, как по-кошачьи заулыбался Баки.

— Точно?

— Нет.

Джеймс пристально с прищуром глянул на него.

— То есть, точно нет. Не свидание, — Роджерс давно не чувствовал себя так неловко при разговоре с малознакомыми людьми.

— Точно, — добавил Баки.

— Я не хожу на свидания.

— Из-за Чарли?

Стив задумчиво кивнул. Баки на секунду умолк и грустно улыбнулся.

— Боишься прогадать с потенциальным отчимом?

— Или мачехой.

— Ладно. В любом случае, спасибо, что разрешил остаться. Ты, вроде, приятный малый.

— Малый? — удивился Стив и широко улыбнулся.

— Ага, — засмеялся парень. — Пойду куплю что поесть. Голодный, как собака. Взять Чарли что-нибудь?

— Нет, спасибо. Мы дома позавтракали.

— Да будет тебе, Стив. Могу я угостить своих новых друзей?

Стив задумался на некоторое время, но всё же согласился:

— Хорошо.

— Так что будет Чарли?

— Хэппи Мил.

— С пони? — Баки обернулся, увидев, с каким упоением девочка играет с плюшевыми лошадьми всех размеров и мастей.

— С ними самыми.

— А ты?

— То же, что и тебе.

— Уверен, что я не возьму мегасуперультраострый буррито? — хитро улыбнулся Баки, но, не дождавшись ответа, ушёл. Стив смотрел на его свободную походку и завидовал его непринужденности и легкости, с которой парень относится ко всему. Стиву, в его годы в колледже, этого очень не хватало.

Роджерс наблюдал за прыгающей на батуте Чарли, когда ему на колени, как метеорит, свалился тёплый буррито, завернутый в бумагу с многократно повторяющимися на ней колокольчиками Taco Bell.

— Что это? — спросил он, когда Баки приземлился на свое место и жадно откусил уже начатый по дороге незамысловатый мексиканский фастфуд.

— Буррито. Как ты и просил. Не бойся, он не острый.

— Может быть, мне бы понравился тот мегасуперультраострый? — по-доброму съязвил Стив.

— В следующий раз возьму на заметку, — подмигнул Баки.

Так Стив понял, что как бы он ни пытался избежать свиданий, каким бы холодным и отстраненным ни показался, Баки будет гнуть до конца, пока не получит то, за чем пришел. Однако проблема заключалась в том, что Роджерс не имел ни малейшего понятия, зачем он понадобился этому беспечному молодому студенту.

Баки был вызывающе мил и с Чарли, и со Стивом, но особенно с Чарли. Эти двое болтали о мультфильме My Little Pony, поедая картошку из Хэппи Мила, пока Роджерс задумчивым взглядом наблюдал за их незамысловатым разговором. И когда он успел стать молчаливым наблюдателем?

Суббота в Тайм Уорнер прошла на ура. После детского корта и перепрыганных вдоль и поперёк батутов они отправились в магазин игрушек, где купили динозавра для Сьюзи.

— Не динозавра, а стегозавра! — поправила Чарли, держась за папину руку.

Они расстались у входа в торговый центр, обменявшись телефонами. То ли из вежливости, то ли на самом деле этого желая, Стив вбил себе номер Баки, по словам самого же Баки: «На всякий пожарный», и дал свой, чтобы в случае чего повторить «не свидание». На самом деле Джеймсу нужен был лишь предлог, чтобы начать писать короткие сообщения в духе: «Доброго утра», «Как дела?», «Как погода?» и «В каком вы вагоне?». Стив не назвал бы их докучающими. Ему нравилось давно позабытое чувство, когда кто-то постоянно думает о тебе и напоминает об этом пару раз в день.

Благодаря Чарли их следующие две недели были не похожи ни на одну прочую. Теперь мисс Роджерс встает гораздо охотнее, потому что хочет увидеть Баки и послушать его невероятные истории, которыми он чудесным образом завладевал вниманием половины присутствующих в вагоне.

Каждое утро Баки садится на Чёрч Авеню и занимает занятое специально для него место рядом с Чарли. Иногда рассказывает те самые захватывающие истории: смешные до колик или пугающие до оцепенения. Иногда они дурачатся, раскрашивают новых героев самыми невообразимыми цветовыми сочетаниями. Иногда сон овладевает малышкой, и, несмотря на рвение и желание поболтать с новым другом Баки, она ложится к папе на колени и засыпает вплоть до их станции. Тогда Стив и Баки слушают музыку.

Стив не понимал, почему он чувствует такое спокойствие и уют с этим малознакомым пареньком, почему тот садится к ним в вагон каждое утро, почему так хорошо относится к его дочери, почему говорит с ним. Но когда они сидят рядом в тишине, заткнув одно ухо наушником, в полном молчании смотрят друг на друга, освещаемые подрагивающими жёлтыми огнями вагона метро, иногда соприкасаясь коленями, Стив думает, что это не так уж и важно. Главное, что у них с Чарли есть это прямо сейчас. Давно позабытое счастье.

***

К двадцатым числам декабря количество экскурсий увеличилось в геометрической прогрессии, словно директору Фьюри было необходимо вывезти каждого ребенка хоть раз за пределы Квинса, пока не наступил сочельник. Из-за суматошной беготни вокруг посещения музеев Стив и попал в неприятную ситуацию.

Двадцать первое декабря не задалось с самого утра, и Стиву следовало обратить на это внимание, чтобы лишить себя головной боли и впервые оставить Чарли на попечение телевизора и милой пожилой леди Гришэм из соседней квартиры. Однако Стив не знал, к чему его готовит сегодняшний день, и был очень рад, что упрашивания Чарли остаться дома, не без помощи Баки, сошли на нет к концу второй недели их совместных поездок на поезде.

Как обычно, они встретились в первом вагоне, обсудили предстоящие «Звёздные Войны», послушали третий альбом «Kasabian» на плеере Баки и простились на Восемьдесят Шестой, обменявшись улыбками. Стив отвёл Чарли в детский сад, пообещав забрать в пять вечера, и отправился в школу, не подозревая, какой неприятный сюрприз его ждет.

— Роджерс, — растянула Наташа, как только он вошёл в учительскую.

— Доброе утро.

— Я смотрю, очень доброе, — она подошла к нему и легко обняла. — С каких пор хорошее настроение?

Стив сдвинул брови и не нашёл, что ответить.

— Я всю неделю на тебя поглядывала. И знаешь, я давно не видела тебя таким.

— Каким? — Стив ещё не рассказал Наташе о Баки, так как и не надеялся, что из этого выйдет хоть что-то хорошее.

— Ты весь светишься.

Стив покачал головой, делая вид, что не понимает, о чём она говорит.

— Да будет тебе. У тебя даже глаза светлее стали, — она живо рассмеялась, — будто влюбился.

— Вообще-то, мы кое-кого встретили.

— Мы? Ты и Чарли?

— Да. Ну, это она обратила на него внимание, — начал Стив.

— Подметила себе будущего папку?

Стив закатил глаза и сложил руки.

— Извини. Я знаю, глупые шутки. Так как его зовут? Сколько ему? Где работает? Симпатичный?

— Ты словно заранее опросник составляла, — хмыкнул Стив.

— Ну? — Наташа ждала ответов. Она подцепила Роджерса за предплечье, и они сели за свои рабочие столы.

— Его зовут Баки. Он — студент.

— Шутишь! — Наташа удивлённо распахнула глаза.

— С чего бы мне? Ему всего двадцать два.

— На молоденьких потянуло, Роджерс? Ладно, извини, — хихикнула она, вновь увидев недовольное выражение лица друга. — Он хороший?

— Подозрительно хороший.

— В каком смысле?

— Слишком идеальный.

— Нашёл проблему, — хмыкнула девушка. — Может, он и есть такой?

— Не знаю.

— На свидание водил?

— Нет. Однажды мы гуляли втроём: Чарли, Баки и я, да на метро каждое утро вместе ездим. Мы как бы и не встречаемся.

— Но ты на него запал.

— Определённо, — резко выдохнул Стив, вспоминая о широкой улыбке парня и его глазах.

— А он на тебя?

— Выглядит так, будто запал. Откуда мне знать, что у него на уме?

— Как он с Чарли?

— Чарли он нравится. Даже слишком. И Баки… Он от неё в восторге.

Наташа тепло улыбнулась и взяла Стива за руку.

— Это ведь замечательно.

— Всё равно не понимаю, зачем я ему сдался.

— Если бы он хотел тебя просто в кровать затащить, то давно бы уже отстал.

Стив хотел было сказать, что Баки слишком терпеливый, чтобы всё бросать на полпути, но его вызвали по громкой связи в директорскую.

— Сегодня отправишься с шестым классом в Музей естественной истории, — заявил Фьюри, только Стив переступил порог кабинета.

— Я на прошлой неделе уже свозил первую параллель.

— Миссис Освальд приболела. Не могу же я её класс оставить без рождественского подарка? А бесплатный поход в музей, между прочим, неплохой подарок.

— Я обещал дочери забрать её пораньше.

— Экскурсия начинается в два. К четырём закончите, и в пять ты уже будешь здесь.

Стив поджал губы. Эта внезапная новость расстроила все его планы. Он рассчитывал провести этот вечер в спокойствии и тишине, проверяя написанную днём ранее гору тестов и эссе.

— Хорошо.

— Вот и договорились. Не волнуйся, эти часы тебе пересчитают как дополнительную внеучебную деятельность, — они пожали руки, и Стив вышел из директорской.

Школа выделила один из двух функционирующих автобусов и отправила юных сорванцов знакомиться с историей человечества под предводительством одного из лучших образчиков этого самого рода человеческого.

Спустя два часа наматывания километров по блестящему мрамору музея, проглядев все глаза на нескончаемые скульптуры и экспозиции, экскурсию, наконец, закончили. Ребята расселись по своим местам, Стив в очередной раз пересчитал всех по головам и с облегчённым сердцем дал команду водителю. «Неужели, домой?» — подумал Роджерс. Вот только автобус подумал по-другому.

— Почему стоим? — спросил он у сбитого с толку водителя.

— Не знаю, — тот дёрнул рычаг несколько раз, повертел ключом, но автобус стоял с непробиваемым спокойствием, как будто движение никогда и не входило в его функции.

— Может, аккумулятор? — занервничал Стив.

— Не должно быть, — водитель внимательно всмотрелся в приборную панель, где все указатели стояли в нужных местах. — Только зарядили перед поездкой.

Мужчины вышли из автобуса, открыли капот, откуда вырвался клуб пара и чёрного дыма, ударив им в лицо. Они закашлялись и отошли.

— Что за чертовщина?

— Кажется, двигателю конец.

— Боже, — взмолился Стив. — Сколько этой колымаге лет?

— Тридцать? Я не знаю, — пожал плечами водитель и начал махать шапкой над движком, чтобы хоть что-то разглядеть.

— Долго мы тут простоим?

— Без нового движка — вечность.

— Чёрт. Что с детьми делать? Я звоню мистеру Фьюри.

Стрелка часов неумолимо приближалась к половине пятого, сокращённый день в садике подходил к концу, а Стив был на Манхеттене, со сломанным автобусом и кучкой несовершеннолетних подростков.

— Мистер Фьюри? У нас ЧП.

— Что стряслось?

— Кажется, автобус своё отбегал.

— Опять аккумулятор?

— Нет. В этот раз хуже. Движок сгорел раз и навсегда. Что нам делать?

— Оставайтесь там, я пришлю за вами другой автобус.

— Я думал, что у нас только два.

— Второй и пришлю, как только Романова вернется из обсерватории.

Стив сжал челюсти и закрыл лицо ладонью, чтобы не застонать.

— Мы можем заказать другой автобус, чтобы детей по домам развести?

— Ты же знаешь, Роджерс, у нас нет лишних денег, тем более на персональную развозку тридцати детей. Я свяжусь с водителем Романовой, сообщу, чтобы после экскурсии они сразу мчались к вам.

— Мистер Фьюри, я не могу здесь остаться, это затянется до семи часов минимум. Мне нужно забрать Чарли…

— Мы ведь не можем оставить детей одних, Стивен. Тебе есть к кому обратиться забрать дочку?

— Нет, кроме Романовой, — выпалил Стив, но завис на секунду, осознавая, что у него есть ещё один человек, к кому он мог бы обратиться за помощью.

— Да, — исправился он. — Я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Спасибо, Стивен. Извини за то, что так получилось. Второй автобус приедет сразу же, как только они закончат.

Он положил трубку и посмотрел на небо. Мелкие снежинки начали лениво срываться с серого полотна, оседая на плечах его старенького драпового пальто. Стив глубоко вздохнул и отыскал нужное имя в списке. Оно стояло одним из первых. Он нажал клавишу вызова и спустя два длинных гудка услышал знакомый голос. В груди у Стива стало тесно.

— Баки?

***

Чарли сидела за пластмассовым фиолетовым столиком, нахмурившись и оттопырив в сосредоточении губки, рисуя весёлых монстров, когда Баки увидел её.

— Здравствуйте, вы — Баки? — поинтересовалась милая воспитательница. Стив сообщил ей около часа назад, что не сможет зайти и отправит своего друга, бесконечно извиняясь за её потраченное время.

— Да, — Баки пожал протянутую руку. — Извините, мисс Хилл, что вам пришлось сидеть здесь столько времени.

— Ничего страшного, — устало ответила она. — С кем не бывает.

Баки улыбнулся и прошёл в игровую, где сидела Чарли. Она не сразу заметила его, поэтому парень мог некоторое время украдкой наблюдать за ней. Девочка выглядела очень подавленной и грустной.

— Малышка, — тихо произнес он.

Она повернула голову, и её лицо тут же прояснилось.

— Баки! — она подскочила со своего места, подбежала к нему и прыгнула в объятья.

— Извини, твой папа немного задержался на работе, поэтому я сегодня тебя заберу. Ты не против?

— Нет. Папа никогда ещё не опаздывал, — она нахмурила бровки и поджала губы.

— Не обижайся на него, хорошо? — Баки нажал на её носик. — Когда мы приедем домой, он уже будет там.

— Хорошо, — она шмыгнула носом, и Баки её отпустил.

— Спасибо ещё раз, — поблагодарил он воспитательницу, и они направились к станции метро. Чарли крепко сжала руку Баки, и он был нескончаемо рад, что связался с этой удивительной семейкой.

После почти полуторачасовой поездки на метро они наконец вышли на Нептун Авеню. К тому времени снегопад из мелких сизых льдинок превратился в крупные воздушные хлопья, хаотично кружащие над их головами.

Воспользовавшись тайным ключом в горшке с цветком на подоконнике, они ввалились в квартиру, обнесённые толстым слоем снега. Баки отряхнул Чарли, похлопал себя по плечам и, наконец, огляделся.

— Чувствуй себя как дома, — сказала Чарли и разулась, отставив в сторону ботиночки, под которыми образовалась лужица воды.

Баки разделся и пошёл по коридору: справа была просторная кухня-столовая-гостиная, слева — туалетная комната, а дальше по коридору — спальни Стива и Чарли.

— Пойдём, я тебе свою комнату покажу, — она потянула его за руку.

Комната была небольшой, но очень уютной. Несколько полок, забитых детской литературой и фигурками лошадок разных форм и материалов. Чарли сгребла всех лошадей с полки, уселась на кровать вместе с Баки и начала перечислять их имена.

— Это — Стелла. Она очень хорошая. В прошлом году она сломала ногу, но всё равно помогла своим друзьям, — показала она на зелёную фигурку. — Это — Стефания, — в руках оказалась чёрная блестящая лошадка, размером с мизинчик. — Она — самая быстрая в этой галактике. Ты не смотри, что она маленькая, не догонишь ни за что!

Баки улыбнулся, и Чарли звонко рассмеялась.

— А вот это… — из живота Чарли раздалось злобное рычание, девочка смущенно опустила голову. — Извини.

— Это ты меня извини, не подумал. Пойдем, сделаем что-нибудь вкусное. Потом папу угостим.

— Ага, — она подскочила и помчалась на кухню, выкрикивая: — Шоколадные блинчики! Шоколадные блинчики!

— Научи меня делать шоколадные блинчики, пожалуйста. Каждую субботу папа готовит их для меня, а я хочу хотя бы один раз сделать их для него, чтобы он проснулся, а они вот где! Уже готовые стоят, ждут, — улыбнулась она.

— Блинчики, так блинчики.

Потратив на замешивание теста почти полчаса, испачкав гору плошек и мисок, они, наконец-таки, сделали заветное угощение.

За просмотром мультфильма и с тарелкой блинчиков в руках, Чарли уснула на диване, обняв Баки за предплечье, так и не дождавшись отца. Парень долго смотрел на неё, слушал умиротворенное тёплое дыхание маленького человечка и улыбался. Казалось, что он не заслуживает подобного.

Баки аккуратно поднял её на руки и отнёс в спальню, положил на кровать и закрыл дверь, чтобы не разбудить, когда он будет разбираться с бардаком, устроенным ими ранее на кухне.

Когда с посудой было покончено, Баки прошёлся по столовой-гостиной, всматриваясь в разноцветные фотографии на стенах. На многих Роджерсы были только вдвоем: широко улыбающийся Стив и покатывающаяся со смеху Чарли. Баки сам начинал улыбаться, вспоминая её заливистый смех. На других фото они были с парой: рыжеволосой девушкой и темноволосым мужчиной. «Должно быть, друзья», — подумал Баки. И когда он наткнулся на одну фотографию, где счастливый Стив обнимал красивую темноглазую женщину и выглядел лет на десять моложе, в замочной скважине заскрипел ключ. Парень тут же сел на диван и включил телевизор, создавая иллюзию незаинтересованности в жизни Роджерсов.

— Привет, — сказал Стив.

— Привет, — Баки встал с дивана и подошёл к нему.

— Извини, что так долго. На улице пробки из-за снегопада.

— Который час? — спросил Баки скорее у самого себя, глянул на микроволновку, и его брови поднялись в удивлении. — Уже десять?!

— Это был сумасшедший день.

— И не говори.

— Как там Чарли? Сильно на меня обиделась? — спрашивал Стив, сбрасывая потяжелевшую от растаявшего снега одежду.

— Да нет. Хотя она была немного расстроена, когда поняла, что ты не придёшь за ней.

— Извини меня, Бак, оторвал тебя от дел. Я у тебя в долгу.

— Всё нормально. Пойдете со мной на «Звездные Войны»?

Стив хмыкнул, глянув на взбудораженного Баки.

— Зато я познакомился с лошадками Чарли, и мы приготовили шоколадные блинчики. Будешь? — спросил Баки.

— Завтра. Я сегодня так вымотался. Пойду посмотрю, как там Чарли, — сказал он и пошёл в детскую. Чарли спала на спине, раскинув ноги-руки в разные стороны, едва помещаясь на кровати.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — услышал Стив тихий голос Баки и возню в коридоре.

— Постой, — Роджерс взял его за предплечье. — Ты насквозь промок.

Баки широко улыбнулся, подумав о том, что с кожанкой ничего не случится, промокнуть ему точно не грозит.

— Тут до метро всего пятнадцать минут.

— О да, а ещё снег и ветер. Останься на ночь.

Баки неуверенно посмотрел на раскрасневшегося после улицы Стива и сдержанно кивнул.

— Хорошо. Я останусь.

— Я принесу подушку и одеяло. Не волнуйся, диван у нас очень удобный.

— Я знаю, — ответил Баки в спину удаляющемуся в коридоре Стиву, вспоминая мягкие подушки, на которых они разваливались с Чарли пару часов назад.

Баки пошёл в гостиную и вновь оказался у стены с фотографиями. Его никак не покидало беспокойное чувство. Стив пришёл спустя мгновение, держа в охапке пушистую подушку и одеяло с простынёй. Он положил всё на диван и встал рядом с Баки, так же глядя на фотографии.

— Это мои друзья, Наташа Романова и Клинт Бартон, лучше их на свете не сыскать, — кивнул Стив на одну из рамок, где Роджерсы были вместе с молодой парой.

— Кто это? — Баки кивнул на изображение с красивой темноглазой девушкой.

— Пегги.

Баки задержал дыхание. Он уже пожалел о том, что спросил, и уже знал, каким будет ответ.

— Моя покойная жена. Мама Чарли.


	3. Глава третья, в которой у семьи Роджерсов пополнение

— Кто это? — Баки кивнул на изображение с красивой темноглазой девушкой.

— Пегги.

Баки задержал дыхание. Он пожалел о том, что спросил, и уже знал, каким будет ответ.

— Моя покойная жена. Мама Чарли.

Стив напрягся, невидимый панцирь укутал его широкую спину, закрывая от остального мира. Баки осторожно снял фотографию со стены, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. Молодая пара была самой счастливой на земле. Волосы Пегги немного растрепались и торчали из косы в разные стороны, а Стив был в грязной разодранной футболке и смеялся во весь рот.

— Что с вами случилось? — парень попытался добавить веселые нотки в свой голос, чтобы взбодрить Стива и заставить вспомнить его о том ярком мгновении его жизни.

Стив фыркнул облегченно, заулыбался, подошёл ближе, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на фото, которое видел тысячи раз.

— Последний курс университета, девчонки из Гамма-Дельта-Фи устроили прощальную вечеринку, позвали нас, оболтусов. Один из моих друзей, — Стив потёр лоб ладонью, улыбаясь ещё шире, — начал травить сексистские шутки, что не понравилось Пегги. Она делала ему замечания несколько раз, пригрозила выгнать из общежития, но в итоге он оскорбил её. Пегги разозлилась, врезала ему от души, завязалась драка. Когда я пришёл, его уже выволокли на газон, пьяного и злого. Он на меня накинулся и ударил несколько раз.

— Чем всё закончилось? — Баки сел на диван, ожидая увлекательной развязки студенческого мордобоя.

— Я вырубил его, — неловко ответил Стив. — Мы положили его в комнату, отсыпаться. Конец.

Баки рассмеялся в кулак, сдерживаясь изо всех сил.

— Что?

— Не могу поверить! Ты! — шипел он, боясь разбудить Чарли. — Ты выглядишь, как материальное воплощение правильности и скромности. И вдруг — вырубить кого-то!

— Я? Воплощение правильности? — Стив только хмыкнул и вмиг потемнел.

Баки не понял, почему Роджерс так изменился за долю секунды. Словно кто-то отключил его от энергопитания.

— Всё в порядке?

— Да. Просто, иногда воспоминания слишком живые.

— Сколько вам здесь? — Баки взял фото в свои руки и забрался с ногами на диван.

— Последний курс… — задумался Стивен. — Должно быть, около двадцати двух.

— Почти как мне сейчас.

— Когда вы поженились?

— Сразу после университета.

— Это Пегги сделала тебе предложение?

Стив хмыкнул.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь меня о ней? — Стива мучило чувство, будто он поступает неправильно, рассказывая о своей жизни почти случайному мальчишке. Он вспомнил об обстоятельствах и людях, окружавших его в последний раз, когда он говорил о ней. И на душе стало ещё хуже.

Баки повернулся к нему и непонимающе посмотрел.

— Пегги — неотъемлемая часть твоей жизни и всегда ею будет, Стив. И я хочу знать обо всем, что важно для тебя, потому что это важно и для меня.

Стив только вопросительно поднял брови.

— Потому что ты мне нравишься.

— Нравлюсь? — он нахмурился.

Баки рассмеялся и положил ему голову на плечо.

— Боже, какой же ты дурак.

Они сидели в гостиной, в теплом медовом свете торшера, спрятавшегося в углу, и смотрели в окно на медленно падающие снежные хлопья. Метель улеглась, перестав бить прохожих ледяным хлыстом, ветер стих, позволив снегу лениво оседать на промерзшие обледенелые дороги. Каждый про себя думал о том, что вечера, подобные этому, случаются в жизни очень редко.

— Давай посмотрим что-нибудь? — лениво спросил Баки.

— Например?

— Есть Нетфликс?

Стив осторожно потянулся за пультом к тумбочке справа от себя, боясь разорвать хрупкий контакт с Баки. Когда заветный кусок пластика был найден, комнату осветило синее свечение телевизора.

Стив передал пульт Баки, и тот защёлкал в поисках нужного канала.

— Хочешь, «Короля Льва» посмотрим? — предложил он, выйдя в основное меню Нетфликс.

Баки почувствовал грудной и теплый смех Стива, поднял глаза.

— Нет, спасибо. Мы так часто его смотрим, что я уже могу за героями все реплики повторить.

— Врешь.

— Не-а, — ответил Стив, поняв, что спародировал манеру Баки.

— Давай проверим.

— Сразу скажу, я не знаю слов открывающей песни.

— А кто её знает? — засмеялся Барнс.

На экране появились знакомые до боли персонажи и пейзажи, которые, кажется, не смогут приесться никогда. После того, как роли были распределены, началось безукоризненное цитирование и подпевание песням вполголоса.

— Он скоро вырастет, — слово в слово повторил Стив за Тимоном.

— А может, он будет за нас? — сгримасничал Баки.

— Ха! Ничего тупее не слышал! «Может, он бу…» Эй, придумал! А что, если он будет за нас? Знаешь, иметь собственного льва — неплохая идея, — прошептал Стив.

— Всегда ненавидел этого суриката! — возмутился Баки, отключив звук на телевизоре.

— За то, что присваивал все идеи Пумбы себе, выставляя того идиотом?

— Именно! Ооооон… — Баки выразил бы свое недовольство ещё сильнее, но рот непроизвольно открылся в широком заразительном зевке.

Стив засмеялся и тоже начал зевать.

— Я, пожалуй, лягу спать. Непростой день вышел, — сказал Баки и потёрся носом о плечо Стива.

— Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной.

Стив поднялся и пошёл в свою комнату, неловко махнув на прощанье рукой.

***

— Думаешь, он спит?

— Спит.

— Нет, он притворяется.

— Как ты определила?

— Смотри, у него веки шевелятся. Не спит.

— Чарли…

— Я сейчас ему пятку пощекочу, сразу узнаем!

Стив стоял рядом с диваном, наблюдая за сладко спящим на боку Барнсом. Его спокойное расслабленное лицо не выражало ничего, кроме абсолютной безмятежности. Но внезапно губы растянулись в широкой улыбке, как только пальчики Чарли забегали по раскрытой стопе.

— Не спишь! — воскликнула Чарли и бросилась обнимать Баки за шею. Тот спрятался от неё, накинув на голову одеяло, чем только раззадорил девочку. — Вставай, — хохотала она, стягивая его. — Уже девять!

— Девять? — Баки перестал сопротивляться и отпустил. — Боже… С вами я превращусь в жаворонка.

— Вставай, а то я всё съем одна.

— И не лопнешь?

— Желудок человека может растягиваться до двенадцати литров. Не уверена, что папина яичница займет столько места, — серьёзно ответила она и улыбнулась.

— Ты знаешь объём желудка, но не знаешь, кто такие журналисты? — проворчал Баки, закутываясь в одеяло.

— Я подыгрывала тебе, чтобы познакомиться. Потому что взрослые люди любят маленьких глупых детей.

— Хитрюга…

— Вставай, — настаивала она, вновь дёрнув за угол одеяла. — Сегодня я сама жарю бекон.

— А папа всё остальное? — парень поднял взгляд на Стива, который уже привык быть пятым колесом у телеги и прочими сравнениями, когда Чарли и Баки вместе.

— Иди, умывайся, — Стив почувствовал себя многодетным отцом. К послушной и хорошей девочке Чарли прибавился невыносимый задира Баки.

Роджерсы отправились на кухню, а задира скользнул в ванную, захватив щетку, которая в кои-то веки пригодилась. Когда он умылся и принялся чистить зубы, в ванную вежливо постучались и приоткрыли дверь, из-за которой раздался приглушенный голос Стива.

— Можно?

— Конечно.

— Забыл спросить, — поморщился Стив и открыл дверь, — тебе глазунью или взболтать?

— Глазунью.

Стив застыл, уставившись на Баки в одном исподнем. Он впервые видел его настолько обнаженным. Роджерс и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь найдет невероятно привлекательным лохматого заспанного парня с разрисованными руками и щёткой во рту.

— Стив?

— Что? — очнулся тот словно бы ото сна, извинился и выскочил из ванной, захлопнув дверь.

Баки не переставал улыбаться, когда чистил зубы, когда уже одетый выходил на кухню, когда сидел за столом и макал тосты в желток. Всё утро он думал об этом инциденте.

— Сегодня мне приснилось, — говорила Чарли, закончив с яичницей и перейдя к разогретым блинчикам, — как будто наш дом разрушился. Я пришла из садика, а тут ничего нет! Пусто. И тут какой-то дядька говорит мне, что большой монстр убил вас. Я так напугалась. Но потом решила отомстить, — тут она резко воткнула вилку в сердце несчастного блина с какао. — Я нашла это чудовище и победила его пылесосом.

— Пылесосом? — Баки едва не подавился. Он увлечённо слушал сон Чарли, ожидая расправы над монстром самым ужасным способом и орудием, как минимум мачете.

— Да, вон тем, — она кивнула в сторону телевизора, где в углу, за раскидистым фикусом стоял блестящий пылесос.

Стив всё это время сидел за столом посередине и поглядывал на них по очереди, разрешая себе помечтать о том, что их в семье будет трое.

— У меня есть предложение, — сказал Баки, отставив в сторону стакан сока. 

Роджерсы заинтересованно уставились на него.

— Вы обещали сходить со мной на «Звездные Войны». Сегодня отличный день, чтобы воплотить это в жизнь.

— Тебе разве не нужно на учёбу?

— Хочешь от меня избавиться? — заискивающе спросил Баки и засмеялся, наблюдая за тем, как Стив многозначительно замолчал.

— Баки, я согласна!

Барнс рассмеялся:

— Хорошо. Что насчет папы?

— Он всегда вредничает, не слушай его.

— Не забывайте, я всё ещё здесь, — напомнил о себе Стив.

— Я знаю. Я говорю это, чтобы ты знал, что ты — вредный!

— Что насчет вас, мистер Вредный? — Баки по-лисьи улыбнулся, Чарли залилась хохотом.

— Мистер Вредный!

— Я не говорил, что мы никуда не идём, просто спросил, учится ли Баки сегодня.

— Не учусь.

— Отлично. В трёх кварталах отсюда есть кинотеатр, — предложил Стив. — Там очень хороший зал IMAX.

— Ты не слишком маленькая для «Звёздных Войн»? — спросил Баки, глянув на уплетающую за обе щеки блинчики Чарли. Она единственная, кто ещё не закончил свой завтрак.

— Думаешь, я испугаюсь взрывов или расплачусь на смерти Хана Соло?

— Хан Соло умрёт?! — воскликнул Барнс, а Стив рассмеялся впервые за утро, глядя на искреннее возмущение и испуг на лице парня.

— Ты не знал? — хихикнула Чарли. — Весь мир об этом говорит.

— Я так старательно пытался избежать спойлеров. Спасибо.

— Обращайся.

Когда с завтраком было покончено, Стив поднялся, чтобы убрать со стола и вымыть тарелки, но Баки его опередил. Отодвинул его боком в сторону, взял посуду из рук и сказал:

— Собирайтесь, я сам всё уберу.

На мгновение Стивену захотелось, чтобы это утро повторялось вновь и вновь.

***

— Три билета на «Звездные Войны», пожалуйста!

В тёплое субботнее утро местный кинотеатр был переполнен людьми. Некоторые даже спустя неделю после премьеры седьмого эпизода умудрялись приходить в костюмах и со специфической амуницией. Поэтому, пока наши герои стояли в очереди за билетами, им на глаза попались два Хана Соло, один Боба Фетт и сам Дарт Вейдер, который разрешил Чарли примерить свой шлем.

— Ближайший сеанс, на который остались билеты, через четыре часа.

— Сколько? — застонал Баки. — Ладно. Давайте три.

— Что мы будем делать до трёх часов? — спросил Стив.

— Подожди минутку, — Барнс выудил мобильный телефон и начал что-то ожесточённо искать. — В нескольких кварталах отсюда есть открытый каток и торговый центр. Можем погулять там, если хотите.

— Каток! — воскликнула Чарли и, схватив Баки за руку, потащила на улицу.

— Ты уже была на катке?

— Один раз прошлой зимой. Папа говорит, что я ещё слишком маленькая, чтобы кататься.

— Вовсе ты не маленькая.

— Где ты раньше был, Баки? — взмолилась она, спрашивая, скорее, небесную канцелярию, нежели самого парня. — Научишь меня кататься?

— Конечно.

— Потому что, по секрету, — она потянула его за рукав и, когда он нагнулся, прошептала ему на ухо, — мне кажется, что папа не умеет кататься.

— Я и его научу, — ответил он. Девчушка рассмеялась и чмокнула его в щёку.

На широком катке, раскинувшемся между двух кирпичных многоэтажных домов, в центре установили большую иллюминированную ель, украшенную светящимися шарами, ангелами и бантами. Стив пожалел, что раньше не привел Чарли сюда. Девочка была на седьмом небе от счастья и готова была расцеловать всех присутствующих.

Каток был заполнен людьми, только среди них, в отличие от кинотеатра, вместо Дартов Вейдеров и Люков Скайуокеров попадались Санта Клаусы и ушастые помощники-эльфы, веселя взрослых и детей.

Получив коньки, троица вышла на лёд. Баки и Стив взяли Чарли за руки и покатили её. Она принялась верещать от восторга и заливисто хохотать, особенно на поворотах, когда начинала терять равновесие, и папа с Баки поднимали её за руки, не позволяя ей упасть и завалиться вместе с ней на выщербленный лезвиями лёд.

Сделав очередной круг и привлекая к себе всевозможное внимание высокими возгласами Чарли, они остановились.

— Стив?! — у них на пути выросли темнокожие девушка и парень в смешных шапках с помпонами.

— Сэм?

— Сколько лет, — он неловко подобрался на коньках поближе и пожал вытянутую ему руку.

Компания друзей подъехала к ограждению, чтобы чувствовать себя на льду увереннее и не мешать остальным.

— Ух ты, тебя не узнать. Долго думал, ты — не ты. Такой важный стал, — сказал Сэм. — Даже бороду сбрил.

— Зимами мне её особенно не хватает. Но Чарли не любит колючего папу, — он глянул на дочку, вцепившуюся в его ладонь.

— Привет, — Сэм нагнулся, чтобы поближе посмотреть на ребенка. — Меня Сэм зовут.

— Чарли, — она отпустила папину руку, утерла нос, но Баки не отпустила, хоть старый папин друг и хотел пожать её ладошку.

— Папа много о тебе рассказывал.

— Что я люблю лошадок?

— И это тоже, — улыбнулся Сэм. — Сколько тебе лет?

— Пять.

Сэм задумчиво ухмыльнулся и распрямился. Он вернулся к девушке, чтобы представить её.

— Это Сара, моя невеста. Мы собираемся пожениться этим летом.

— Уоу, — удивился Стив. — Поздравляю.

— В марте будут готовы пригласительные. Ваши имена с Чарли напечатаны на первых конвертах, — Сэм глянул на Баки, который старательно делал вид, что не заинтересован в разговоре и вообще его тут нет. Стив заметил это и решил представить парня.

— А это Баки. Мой… мой… — застопорился он, не понимая, почему простое «друг» так сложно выговорить.

— Старый друг Стива, очень приятно, — он пожал руку Сэму и Саре и улыбнулся так очаровательно, как только мог. Кажется, на Сару подействовало.

— Ни разу не слышал о тебе, — Сэм подозрительно глянул на них.

— Потому что последние годы я жил… в Румынии! Зачем упоминать друзей, которые живут в Восточной Европе? Скажите, хоть кто-нибудь гордится друзьями из Восточной Европы?! — натянуто и неловко посмеялся Баки и умолк, поняв, что его шутка не нашла отклика, а ситуация стала до неприличия неудобной.

Сэм сжал губы и с такой жалостью посмотрел на Барнса, что тот был вынужден отвернуться, чтобы не чувствовать себя ещё более глупо.

— Мы собираемся перекусить. Не хотите с нами? — спросил Сэм. Стив глянул на хмурого Баки, раскрасневшуюся от холода Чарли и ответил:

— Нет, спасибо, мы только что пришли.

— Ладно, — улыбнулся друг. — Звони, если что. А то после собраний от тебя — ни слуху ни духу.

— Пока, — еле слышно попрощалась Сара, и они ушли, обменявшись на прощание нерешительными объятьями.

Баки облегчённо выдохнул, вновь оказавшись на льду в водовороте незнакомцев. Только теперь того весёлого предрождественского духа и след простыл.

— О каких собраниях он говорил? — осторожно поинтересовался парень. Стив не смотрел на него, ехал вперед, как заведенная кукла, кривил губы и недовольно морщил лоб. Очевидно, эта встреча ему понравилась так же, как и Баки.

— Расскажу в другой раз.

После двухчасового забега и баловства на катке, они отправились в ближайшую пиццерию, где Чарли выпросила самую сырную пиццу, попросив убрать всю начинку и оставить только сыр, а также принести баночку с пармезаном.

— Самая популярная еда на сегодняшний день, — начал Баки, откусывая хрустящий кусок с толстым слоем сыра, — пицца, суши, жареная лапша и бургеры. Они всегда были едой бедняков.

— А хлопушки? — спросила Чарли.

— Хлопья — еда богов.

Стив усмехнулся, вспоминая, в каких объёмах дочь поглощает хлопья. Сегодня день оказался исключительным благодаря вчерашним блинам.

— Сьюзи их не любит.

— Сьюзи — твоя подруга из садика?

— Да.

— Почему не любит?

— Говорит, что они хрустят сильно. Это доставляет ей дискомфорт, — последнее слово она выговорила с трудом, справляясь с полным ртом сыра.

— Ей понравился тот динозавр?

— Стегозавр. Конечно, понравился! Это ведь я выбирала.

— Почему бы тебе не позвать её с нами? На следующих выходных можно снова выбраться на каток, — предложил Баки, поймав одобряющий взгляд Стива.

— Правда?! Здорово, — девочка загорелась, как лампочка, на мгновение, и вновь угасла.

— Что такое?

— Её мама не отпустит, — вздохнула она.

— Пускай и маму берёт.

Чарли пожала плечами и спрятала глаза за стаканом с соком.

Обогнув квартал, чтобы растрясти съеденную сырную гору, они вернулись в кинотеатр, взяли попкорн и уселись в зале ожидания. Чарли лежала у папы на груди, устало хлопая глазками.

— Может, пойдем домой? — спросил Стив, поцеловав дочку в лоб. Она потёрла глаза и прижалась ещё крепче.

— Нет. Я тоже хочу посмотреть на Тысячелетнего сокола.

Баки рассмеялся, представляя, как Стив и Чарли смотрят оригинальную трилогию, шумят и спорят во время просмотра.

— Ты взял билеты на последний ряд? — удивлённо спросил Стив, когда женщина у входа в зал, оторвав проверочную ленту, назвала их ряд и места.

— Извини, взял, что осталось, — шепнул Баки, и они начали подниматься в самый конец зала.

Расположившись на своих местах, Чарли потребовала себе попкорн, почувствовав животный голод, несмотря на съеденную часом ранее пиццу с четверным сыром.

На экране появился набивший оскомину желтый текст, уплывающий в черную бесконечность вселенной, народ в зале загудел, активно обсуждая совместно нахлынувшую ностальгию. Баки повернулся к Стиву и тихо спросил:

— Сегодняшний день считается за свидание?

Стив резко обернулся, столкнувшись с блестящими в темноте глазами Барнса. Он неровно задышал, чувствуя разливающееся тепло и беспокойство в груди. Оно нарастало как мерный тихий гул, звенящий теперь в сто децибел в его реберной клетке.

— Я десять лет не был на свиданиях. Надеюсь, я не был слишком ужасен? — весело спросил Стив. Баки широко улыбнулся и вновь вернулся к экрану.

Спустя час интенсивного экшена и шуток в стиле диснеевских мультфильмов, Чарли начала качать головой, борясь со сном как настоящий повстанец. Однако, безрезультатно.

— Чарли заснула, — прошептал Роджерс, кивнув на неё.

— Умаялась, бедная, — Баки перегнулся через Стива, чтобы глянуть на сладко посапывающую с ведром попкорна в обнимку Чарли. Несколько кукурузных зёрен налипли на её щёчки. Стив аккуратно убрал их.

— Спасибо большое, что согласились пойти. Ты не представляешь, как это важно для меня. В последнее время с друзьями совсем никак. Приятно стать частью хорошей компании в предпраздничные дни, когда чувство одиночества обостряется.

— Чарли рада видеть тебя в любое время дня и ночи, ты же знаешь.

— А ты?

— Я тоже очень рад тебе, Баки.

Парень улыбнулся и слегка подался вперед. Замер у губ Стива на мгновение, словно бы набираясь смелости, и поцеловал. Совсем по-детски, неловко и незамысловато. Стив легко ответил на поцелуй, обхватив его мягкие губы своими, и отстранился.

— Я… Чёрт… Стив, извини, — с жаром зашептал обескураженный Баки. — Я, наверное, не так понял.

— Нет, ты всё правильно понял, просто…

— Просто что?

— Не знаю, — Стив качнул головой и отвернулся.

Спустя некоторое время бездумного просмотра непрекращающегося мигания красных и синих огней, Стив почувствовал тёплую ладонь Баки на своей. Он ничего не сказал, не отдёрнул и даже не посмотрел в его сторону, лишь мельком глянул на их соединенные руки, а потом на спящую Чарли. Убрал с её взмокшего лба кудрявые локоны и слабо улыбнулся.

Оставшийся фильм он не отрывался от экрана, но в итоге не запомнил ни единого слова и ни единой сцены, лишь ощущение затапливающего счастья и тепло чужой ладони.


	4. Глава четвёртая, в которой Роджерс всё портит

Стив думал. Много думал. Обычно бегущие по кругу однообразные мысли не приводят ни к чему доброму, но Стив не мог перестать анализировать каждый свой шаг и каждое слово. Он сидел за рабочим столом в учительской, потирал правую ладонь, между мрачными мыслями пропуская приятное утреннее воспоминание.

Сегодня они по обыкновению встретились в метро, болтали и шутили, слушали музыку. На прощание Баки легко сжал ладонь Стива, и тот разволновался, как чёртов пятиклассник, успокаивая колотящееся в приступе эйфории сердце.

— Привет. Как ты? — в сумбурные мысли ворвалась Наташа, тяжело вздохнула, закинула сумку на рабочий стол, грузно свалилась на стул напротив Стива и расслабила шарф, припорошенный снегом.

— Неплохо, — у Стива вновь было мечтательное выражение, к которому Романова уже привыкла за последние две недели. — А у тебя?

— Мистер Бартон меня измучил со своими подарками, — Наташа откинула голову и громко прорычала в изнеможении. — Кстати, решили уже, с кем будете встречать Рождество?

Стив и об этом думал.

— Наше предложение до сих пор в силе.

— Чарли сильно скучает по вам.

Наташа прыснула и рассмеялась в голос:

— Ты всегда говоришь за Чарли, как будто твоё мнение в расчёт вообще никто не берёт.

— Чарли важнее.

— Мы все одинаково важны, так что прекрати задвигать себя на задний план. Будем ждать вас послезавтра с подарками.

Пришла пора Стивену смеяться.

— Хорошо. Тогда и с вас тоже.

Наташа игриво подмигнула, давая знать, что всё схвачено, и она ни на долю секунды не сомневалась, что Роджерс согласится на Рождество в кругу семьи.

— Не хочешь Баки пригласить?

— Что?! Нет.

— Почему?

— Это будет выглядеть как знакомство с родителями.

Романова звонко расхохоталась, вытирая невидимые слезы.

— Так Баки теперь официально твой парень?

— Всё не так просто.

Наташа закатила глаза.

— Я хочу знать ту историю с пятничным автобусом. Ты так и не рассказал мне до конца.

— В пятницу Баки остался у нас, а весь следующий мы провели вместе. Думаю, он настроен серьёзно.

Наташа подскочила на стуле, как будто и не было никаких марафонских забегов по торговым центрам в воскресенье. Её губы растянулись в довольной улыбке, а глаза заблестели.

— Только не думаю, что я настроен.

Блаженное выражение лица Натальи вмиг сменила гримаса непонимания и праведного гнева.

— Роджерс, опять ты начинаешь.

— Зачем мне это, сама посуди, — Стив развёл руками. — Я не хочу втягивать его в это.

— Он сам этого хочет. Как ты не понимаешь?

Роджерс только презрительно хмыкнул, сомневаясь в состоятельности собственных надежд и правдивости слов подруги.

— Боже, ты такой трус, — усмехнулась Наташа. Стив глянул на неё исподлобья в молчаливом упрёке, встал, взял книги и журналы.

— Извини, давай потом об этом поговорим. У меня урок.

— Давай.

Она проводила его взглядом до двери, поднялась и хотела уже пойти на своё место, как вдруг увидела телефон Стива, торчащий из ежедневника.

Наташа не любила тех, кто вмешивается в отношения. Когда люди из кожи вон лезут, чтобы помочь своим поссорившимся друзьям или устраиваются свахой на полставки. Это выглядит смехотворно, но сейчас Романова не могла заглушить самый великий соблазн в своей жизни.

Она оглядела учительскую, в дальнем углу сидел преподаватель химии и заполнял свои бумаги. Даже если бы он и смотрел на неё, то не обратил бы внимания на то, что Романова не на своём месте. Она уже срослась со столом Роджерса.

Наташа вынула телефон и нажала кнопку разблокировки, на экране высветилась клавиатура.

— Чёрт, — шикнула она, перебирая в голове всевозможные пароли. Она открыла с первой попытки. Дата рождения Чарли.

Отыскав нужный контакт в телефонной книге, девушка быстро набрала короткое сообщение:

«Привет! Только сейчас вспомнил, что Рождество уже послезавтра. Не хочешь отпраздновать его со мной и моими друзьями?»

Спустя полминуты после отправления раздался звонкий колокольчик входящего сообщения:

«С радостью =) Скажи время и адрес, а то из-за запары в универе не сможем увидеться в эти дни».

Наташа покусала ноготь и набрала адрес их квартиры, долго сомневаясь, ставить эмоджи или нет. Она знала, что Стив не особый любитель графического и физического выражения эмоций.

«ОК».

Миссия успешно завершилась. Русская шпионка положила телефон на место, надеясь, что Стив не убьет её за подобные выходки.

— Это ты сделала? — на следующий день пробасил Стив над её ухом. Она подняла взгляд от тетрадей и столкнулась с уставшими и тёмными глазами друга.

— Что? Ты о чём? — Наташа следовала древнейшей и самой верной тактике: изображение дурака. Когда знаешь, что совершил ошибку, делай вид, что не понимаешь, о чём идет речь. На дураков не обижаются.

— Ты взяла мой телефон и пригласила Баки на Рождество.

— Я? Да никогда, — Наташа нахмурилась, состроив задумчивое и обиженное выражение.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу написать ему и сказать: «Прости, это был не я. На самом деле я не хотел звать тебя на праздник».

— Почему нет?

Стив одними глазами спросил: «Ты издеваешься?»

— Тебе ведь всё равно не нужны отношения с этим бедным влюблённым мальчиком. 

Лучше сейчас прямо сказать, чем потом сложными двусмысленными фразами донести ему, что: «В том нет твоей вины, это всё я».

— Просто в следующий раз спрашивай, когда вновь задумаешь сделать нечто безрассудное, — пригрозил Стив.

— Если я спрошу, оно уже не будет безрассудным.

Роджерс поморщился и сел за свой стол. Ожесточенно заполняя журнал на компьютере, он усердно делал вид, что знать не знает, кто такая Наталья Романова.

— Стив, — зашептала она, — Стиви, ты ведь не будешь на меня вечно дуться.

— Нет, — мотнул головой Роджерс.

— Ты, правда, так не хочешь видеть его?

— Не в этом дело. Мне не нравится тот факт, что ты воспользовалась чужой вещью без спроса.

— Я не читала вашу переписку. Я просто написала сообщение. Извини ещё раз.

— Придется поменять пароль.

— И это так мы доверяем лучшей подруге? На слово уже не веришь?

Стив скептически поджал губы.

— Хорошо. Только что-нибудь, кроме Дня независимости США и дня рождения Джорджа Вашингтона, — хихикнула Наташа.

— Чёрт, — прошипел Стив и засмеялся, — я настолько предсказуем?

— Когда речь об истории? Да.

***

Стив ждал его, волновался, дулся, как снегирь, краснел и потирал замёрзшие с улицы руки. Они вошли в квартиру Клинта и Наташи полчаса назад, а он всё никак не мог согреться.

Хозяева накрыли стол светло-бежевой скатертью, украсили зелёными венками с пластиковыми иголками и красными свечами, которые ждали своего часа, чтобы воспламениться.

— Подарки можешь положить туда, — кивнула Наташа на стол, на котором уже красовались коробки в ярких рубашках и с вычурными бантами. По форме нескольких очевидно угадывалось содержимое. Сколько Роджерс себя помнил, они привыкли обмениваться подарками за общим ужином. Ему нравилось наблюдать за тем, как меняется выражение лиц, когда друзья открывают подарки и обнаруживают там нечто неожиданное, как они счастливо улыбаются, найдя в коробках то, о чём вскользь упоминали, как они восторженно бросаются на шею, целуя щеки. В такие моменты кажется, что любовь не переполняет тебя, а ты и сам есть любовь.

— Это что сковородка? — улыбнулся Стив, заметив нелепо обмотанную зеленой лентой сковороду и бирку со своим именем.

— Всё не то, чем кажется, — подмигнула Наташа.

Чарли и дядя Клинт занимались последними приготовлениями рождественской ели. Девочка сосредоточено растягивала мишуру на нижних лапах, а Бартон аккуратно развешивал стеклянные игрушки.

— Потом мы пошли на «Звёздные Войны», — увлечённо рассказывала девочка историю о выходном походе на каток и в кино с их новым другом Баки. — Правда, я уснула на середине. А папа и Баки так и не рассказали мне, чем кончилось. Вы ведь там сидели всё это время. Не ври, что не помнишь!

Клинт рассмеялся и повернулся к Стиву, который помогал Наташе разложить блюда на столе.

— Чем вы там с Баки занимались весь фильм?

— Что? — бокал звякнул о тарелку, Роджерс поднял удивлённые глаза.

— Вы были там и не знаете, чем кончилось кино.

— Я задумался.

— Задумался он, — хохотнул Бартон.

— Знаю я, что они там с Баки делали, — пробурчала Чарли. Стив напрягся, услышав её слова. — Опять музыку слушали. Они только и делают, что слушают музыку и мешают мне сконцентрироваться на супергероях!

— Можешь выдохнуть, — шепнула Наташа, ткнув каменного Стива в бок.

В этот момент раздался дверной звонок.

— Вообще, можешь вдохнуть обратно, — хихикнула она и побежала к двери.

— Это Баки? — поинтересовался Бартон.

— Боже, не верю, что он всё-таки решил появиться здесь.

— Тебе придется поверить, — Наташа глянула в глазок и заговорщицки подмигнула. Дверь распахнулась, и на свет появился взлохмаченный Баки Барнс в своей привычной потрепанной временем и метро кожаной куртке, дышащий холодным декабрьским вечером и с коробками в обеих руках.

— Привет, — неуверенно сказал он, глядя на рыжеволосую девушку.

— Я — Наташа, — после недолгой заминки, ответила она, протянув ладошку. Баки хотел было пожать, да вот не смог из-за занятых рук. — Ой, извини. Проходи. Мы тебя уже заждались.

— Привет, — поздоровался Баки со всеми, разувшись в прихожей и чуть не поломав запятники своим несчастным ботинкам.

— Баки! — первой подбежала Чарли, бросилась к нему в объятья, так что гостю пришлось скинуть груз рождественских подарков прямо на полу в гостиной. Он присел на корточки и крепко обнял её, будто не видел целую вечность. — Я так рада, что ты пришёл!

— Я тоже, солнце.

— Привет, — услышал он голос Стива над своей головой. Парень поднялся и двинулся вперёд, чтобы обнять, да Роджерс протянул руку. Они неловко разминулись и пожали ладони.

— Клинт Бартон, друг семьи, — Клинт уверенно сжал ладонь, чтобы Баки немного расслабился и отошёл от смущающего приветствия со Стивеном.

— Баки Барнс, тоже друг семьи, — присутствующие слабо улыбнулись, и Чарли потянула его наряжать ель.

После того как индейка и странные Наташины салаты были съедены, пришло время обмениваться подарками. Хозяева, как обычно, вызвались первыми. Они взяли большую продолговатую коробку с красным бантом и отдали её Чарли без лишних слов, потому что, когда малышка получала подарок, все торжественные речи и пожелания пролетали мимо её ушей. И теперь она восторженно разрывала бумагу, и, обнаружив под ней телескоп, кинулась обнимать любимых.

— Спасибо! Спасибо! Вы даже не представляете, как долго я об этом мечтала. Спала и видела телескоп! Спасибо!

Пришла очередь Стива радоваться и краснеть.

— Стивен, ты знаешь, как мы любим тебя и готовы пойти на всё ради тебя, — заговорил Клинт, протягивая презент, — поэтому вот тебе…

— Сковородка, — засмеялся Стив, разрывая бумагу врученного, как медаль за отвагу, подарка. Но обыкновенная сковорода не весила бы как оксфордский словарь.

Каково же было его удивление, когда внутри он обнаружил справочник по истории Америки, который ожидал уже несколько месяцев на Амазоне.

— Спасибо, это действительно то, что мне нужно, — он обнял друзей. Настала его очередь.

— Наташа, Клинт, я никогда не смогу отблагодарить вас так, как вы этого заслуживаете, — Стив мельком глянул на Баки, который смотрел на него не отрываясь с самого прихода. — Я немного подкопил, и вот, — он протянул им конверт.

Оттуда выглянули два билета на самолет до Майами на тридцатое января.

— Знаю, у вас не было никаких планов на Новый год, поэтому я организовал вам каникулы. Номер в отеле уже забронирован, так что ваша задача — только собрать чемоданы.

Друзья обнялись во второй раз, и Наташа расцеловала его в обе щеки со слезами на глазах. Она давно мечтала об отдыхе, но из-за загруженного расписания и нежелания тратить деньги, которых у них не было, максимум, куда они выбирались — Нью-Джерси*.

Для Баки он купил шарф и шапку, чтобы этот оболтус прекратил морозить свою голову. Парень долго смеялся, заполучив подарок, обменялся со Стивом короткими, неловкими объятьями и до самой ночи теребил новый серый шарф, обмотанный вокруг шеи, будто в квартире стало невыносимо холодно.

О Чарли он тоже позаботился, только ввиду специфичности подарка, пообещал вручить ей его дома, так как, цитата: «Не каждый из присутствующих здесь сможет вынести его в том виде, в каком он есть». Даже Барнс, сбитый с толку, нахмурил брови, а Наташа и Клинт только посмеивались, глядя на возбужденную Чарли, которой не терпелось увидеть папин подарок. Но они прекрасно знали, что её ждёт.

— Теперь моя очередь? — неуверенно поинтересовался Баки и поднял первый подарок, который стоял рядом под столом. — Это для вас, — он смущенно глянул на хозяев торжества и протянул коробку. — Я толком не знаю вас, но очень рад познакомиться. Я счастлив, что у Стива есть такие замечательные друзья.

В конце Баки запнулся, чувствуя, что сболтнул лишнего, говоря о том, как счастлив за Стива. Не выглядело ли это слишком интимно?

— Это простое шампанское. Надеюсь, оно не окажется котом в мешке? — спросил он, потирая затылок, когда Наташа вынула из коробки бутылку Моёt.

— Ты шутишь? — рассмеялась она. — Спасибо.

— Ох, чёрт, — брякнул Клинт.

— Что такое?

— Мы совсем забыли о Баки, — ответил Бартон на удивлённый голос Наташи.

— Ничего страшного, — начал отмахиваться парень. — Вы пригласили меня в свой дом в сочельник, это лучший подарок.

— Нет, нет, нет. Всё равно мы это так не оставим, — Романова подмигнула ему.

— Хорошо, буду ждать, — рассмеялся Барнс и достал маленькую коробку, которая предназначалась Стиву.

— Чтобы слушая его, ты иногда вспоминал наши поездки, — задохнувшись, прошептал Баки, передавая его Роджерсу. После того поцелуя в кинотеатре, всё перевернулось вверх дном, вывернулось наизнанку и разлетелось в разные стороны. Теперь каждый взгляд и прикосновение были до невыносимости напряжёнными и будоражили тело и ум.

— Спасибо, — хмыкнул Стивен, развернув цветастую упаковку в мелких красных каминных носках, и нашёл плеер с наушниками, о преимуществах которых прожужжал все уши Баки во время их поездок в метро. Мужчины обменялись мимолетными улыбками, и Баки поспешил отвернуться. Для него и так было слишком много присутствия Стивена в одной комнате, тепло его тела слева от себя за столом, его взгляды и незаметные прикосновения.

— И для тебя, малышка, — Баки передал коробку размером с саму Чарли, которая в нетерпении уже пару минут прыгала рядом с ним на носочках и хлопала в ладоши.

Чарли звонко чмокнула Баки в щеку, уселась на ворсистый бежевый ковер и принялась разрывать упаковку со словами:

— Не могу поверить. Не могу поверить. Как же так. Не могу поверить.

Из-под бумаги выглянул черный глянцевый уголок, прозрачный пластик, и скоро миру предстала Астра — чёрная пони с гривой и хвостом цвета фуксии.

— Это же АСТРА! — воскликнула девочка и ещё раз поцеловала Баки. — Она ведь умеет…

— Телепортироваться! — вместе произнесли Баки и Чарли, и все остальные рассмеялись, глядя на их сияющие лица.

Остаток вечера прошёл весьма продуктивно. Все до одного, кто отважился сразиться с учительницей английского языка и литературы в скрэббл, позорно проиграли. Имбирные пряники, испеченные Клинтом, исчезли в недрах живота маленькой проказницы Чарли, которая, кажется, могла бы съесть всю пекарню. Деревянная башня была построена и разрушена минимум двадцать раз, после чего игроки сбились со счёта, завидуя предкам, которые достаточно долгое время не сдавались, возводя Вавилонскую башню, которую, однако, постигла та же участь. Вечер закончился совместным просмотром «Прекрасной жизни», реплики которой знала даже Чарли.

— Они здорово поладили, — сказала Наташа, и Стив обернулся. Он стоял на кухне у барной стойки и смотрел на мирно спящих в хозяйской спальне Баки и Чарли. Барнс так увлёкся сказаниями об Астре, что сам не заметил, как уснул. Так они и лежали: Чарли с новой пони в руках, а рядом Баки — обмотанный серым шарфиком.

— Да, — кивнул Стив и опустил голову.

— Он славный парень. Помнишь, ты сказал, что он подозрительно хорош? Как твоя подруга, с уверенностью заявляю, что с ним всё в полном порядке, — Наташа погладила Стива по плечу.

— Что мне делать, Наташ?

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Хочу, чтобы он был счастлив.

— Так дай ему это. Ведь и тебя это сделает счастливым.

Роджерс только тяжело вздохнул.

— Когда он узнает обо мне и Пегги… — осёкся он, и его взгляд потускнел. — Разве можно такому человеку, как я, заводить отношения?

— Стив, — Наташа приблизилась к нему и крепко обняла, уткнувшись в шею, — дорогой мой, все мы совершаем ошибки. Но это не значит, что ты не заслуживаешь счастья. Мы родились, чтобы быть счастливыми. Прекрати мучить себя.

Мужчина обнял её в ответ и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как её тепло и поддержка проходят сквозь его тело.

— Ещё раз спасибо за всё, что сделали и делаете для нас.

Наташа слабо улыбнулась, отстранилась и легко поцеловала его.

— Иди, отдыхай. Тебе ещё подарок завтра забирать.

Когда в окно ударил прозрачный утренний свет Рождества, Баки видел десятый сон и надеялся увидеть одиннадцатый, но его ногу кто-то упорно тряс. Он приоткрыл один глаз, повернулся на бок, покряхтел немного, моргнул ещё раз и, кажется, обжёгся от огненных волос, бьющих прямо по сетчатке, ещё не привыкшей к яркому свету.

— Что такое? — просипел Барнс.

— Доброго утра. Поднимайся. Стив только что ушёл.

— Ммм? — Баки блаженно закрыл только что открытый глаз.

— Ты должен пойти за ним. Вам, ребята, нужно поговорить.

— А другого момента не будет?

— Это один из немногих случаев, когда вы сможете побыть наедине, — шептала Наташа, стягивая с него одеяло.

Баки немедленно поднялся, но часть его по-прежнему лежала в кровати.

— В душ, а я сделаю кофе.

Через десять минут, полностью при параде, он глотал уже тёплый кофе и обувался.

— Ты уверена?

— Выведи его на чистую воду, а то ведь он так и будет вокруг да около ходить, — Наташа вытолкала Барнса за дверь.

— Постой, — Баки наконец-то твёрдо встал на ноги.

— Что?

— Спасибо.

Наташа улыбнулась и закрыла дверь.

***

Он сидел в метро, постукивая ногами в такт неизвестной песне, музыка не хотела слушаться, как и сердце, обгоняющее вагон поезда.

Баки бежал от станции метро до дома, встречая по дороге множество людей, которые поздравляли друг друга с Рождеством. Тот редкий момент единения с остальными, когда твоё сердце бьется в унисон с миллионами сердец незнакомцев, и любовь переполняет тебя, плещется через кромку, как живительный напиток из кубка, и хочется одарить ею каждого, и это — лучший подарок.

Оглядываясь по полупустым улочкам, он думал, что многие сейчас лежат в постели со своими любимыми, завтракают с теми, кого хотят видеть по утрам, обнимаются и желают друг другу счастливого Рождества. В груди вновь защемило. Порой Барнс ненавидел и любил себя за проявление такой чувствительности.

Он проскользнул в подъезд вместе с пожилой леди с первого этажа, влетел на третий и позвонил в дверь. Стив открыл сразу же, будто ждал у порога, как верный пёс.

— Баки?

— Не рад меня видеть? — улыбнулся парень.

— Да нет же, — Роджерс отошёл, чтобы пропустить гостя внутрь. — Я ждал доставку для Чарли.

Баки застрял в коридоре, думая, зачем он вообще пришёл сюда, и впав в беспамятство, стоило ему увидеть Стива.

— Ты надел шапку, — Стив дотронулся до серой вязки с растаявшим снегом.

— Вроде того, — Баки стянул её и принялся теребить в руках. — В ней, и правда, тепло.

— Счастливого Рождества, — произнес Стивен, затаив дыхание.

— Счастливого Рождества.

Это чувствовалось под кожей, как миллиарды электрических зарядов бьют их тела, превращаясь в непрекращающийся зуд и тянущее напряжение. Стив сделал шаг вперед, и вот он уже прижат к стене холодным снаружи, но разгорячённым внутри Баки, целующим его крепко.

— Баки, — прошептал Стив в приоткрытые губы, желая отстраниться, но силы оставили его, и им на смену пришло томительное возбуждение и теплота, заполняющая его до краёв.

— Мечтал об этом, как только увидел тебя, — Баки оторвался на секунду и ткнулся своим лбом в его. Стив видел лишь его тёмные глаза, ресницы, очертания лица. Будто весь мир сократился в эту точку, точку соприкосновения кожи к коже.

Стив обхватил лицо парня ладонями, провёл по щекам и местами выступающим коротким волоскам и ответил так, как они оба этого заслуживали. Его пальцы взлетели вверх, к холодным от мороза ушам и смятым волосам, он притянул его к себе ещё крепче, осознавая, как тосковал по этому чувству.

— Это ещё кто? — недовольно пробурчал Баки, услышав дверной звонок. Он уткнулся Стиву в шею и что-то нескладно промычал.

— Должно быть, подарок Чарли, — Стив мимолетно коснулся ароматной макушки, поправил сбитую от торопливых прикосновений Барнса одежду и открыл дверь.

На пороге стоял мужчина в зелёном комбинезоне и бейсболке с нашивкой «Лучший друг». В его руках была огромная корзина, накрытая тонким одеяльцем, а под ним кто-то отчаянно и грузно копошился.

— Мистер Роджерс?

— Да, — Стив выудил из заднего кармана джинсов ID и показал курьеру.

— Угу. Как вы и просили, — он протянул корзину и широко улыбнулся. — Проверьте, всё ли на месте.

Стив осторожно заглянул под одеяло и тоже не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Да, всё на месте.

— Распишитесь здесь, — мужчина в зелёном подал планшет, где Стив оставил свою аккуратную подпись.

— Спасибо.

— Вам спасибо.

— Поверить не могу, — Баки бросился к Стиву, как только закрылась дверь, желая заглянуть в корзину как можно скорее. Внутри сидел крошечный кучерявый лабрадудль и глядел на них своими блестящими глазищами. — Ты купил для Чарли лабрадудля.

— Она давно хотела щенка.

— Ты лучший отец в мире, ты знаешь? — Баки нагнулся и взял на руки собачушку. Щенок принялся вылизывать его лицо и тыкаться мокрым носом.

На эти слова Стив только скривился, но попытался сделать вид, что всё в порядке. Он почесал щенка за ухом и глянул на Баки. Такого же юного и беззащитного, как этот рыжий лабрадудль, который доверяет незнакомцам самое дорогое, что у него есть — свою любовь.

— Не мог привезти к Наташе. У неё жуткая аллергия.

— Я бы не выжил, если бы у меня была аллергия на шерсть. Пришлось бы отказаться от такого чуда, — Баки нежно гладил щенка. — Когда у меня будет свой дом, обязательно заведу собаку, чтобы было не так одиноко.

— Теперь и нам с Чарли будет не так одиноко.

— Ты по-прежнему не воспринимаешь меня всерьёз? — грустно хмыкнул Баки.

— Я планировал купить ей собаку ещё до того, как мы встретили тебя.

— Так у меня есть шанс?

Их глаза встретились, и Стив понял, что больше не намерен обманывать.

— Я хотел поговорить с тобой.

— Скажи сразу, насколько всё плохо?

— Я не тот человек, который нужен тебе.

— И поэтому пять минут назад ты поцеловал меня?

— Всё не так просто, как ты думаешь.

Баки положил щенка обратно в корзину, похлопал по голове, сказал, чтобы сидел смирно и пошёл на кухню. Стив, недоумевая, следил за тем, как Баки по-хозяйски ставит чайник и осматривает шкафы и буфеты на предмет съестного. Когда вода вскипела, парень налил кружку себе, кружку вредному Роджерсу и облокотился на столешницу.

— Рассказывай.

— Ты думаешь, это смешно?

— По крайней мере, интересно.

Стив вздохнул, потёр глаза, сметая невидимую пленку неуверенности и страха, взял свежезаваренный чай и сделал неуверенный глоток, ожидаемо обжёгши язык, как предзнаменование.

И он рассказал.

Рассказал, что случилось пять лет назад, в день, когда родилась Чарли. Её рождение отняло жизнь у любимого человека, даровав только отчаяние и боль. Стив не мог простить Чарли смерть Пегги. Он не мог смотреть на неё. Ненавидел за каждый сделанный вздох, за каждый удар сердца и проведённую на земле секунду, даже имени не мог произнести. Имени, которое ей так хотела дать Пегги. Ненавидел за то, что она была здесь, а Пегги — там. Малышку забрали Наташа и Бартон, решив помочь старому другу на первых порах. Но прошёл месяц, второй, третий. Стив, измученный горем, заперся в их с Пегги квартире, растрачивая последние накопления на еду на вынос и выпивку. Он запустил себя, запустил свою жизнь, лишился работы и доверия своих друзей. Они неоднократно пытались помочь ему, но Стив не выходил на контакт, забаррикадировавшись в квартире. Чарли росла, ей требовались прививки и медицинское обслуживание, но Стиву было на это плевать. Наташа и Клинт не могли взять на себя опекунство, иначе пришлось бы обращаться в органы опеки, лишать Стива прав и только потом оформлять на себя документы. И всё это время Чарли бы находилась в приюте, так как матери Стива, пусть и единственной родственнице, но пожилой женщине с группой инвалидности, не позволили бы взять младенца. Наташа решила обратиться к знакомому педиатру — Брюсу Беннеру, который выручал их всё это время, пока Чарли росла. Время шло, состояние Стива ухудшалось, пока спустя год стенаний, ненависти и всепоглощающего одиночества, напившись до беспамятства в надежде покончить со всем, он не очнулся в отделении реанимации.

— Это они тебя нашли?

— Да, — Стив сглотнул. По шее словно ударили рукой.

— Когда я пришёл в себя, увидел их там, в палате. Наташа сидела с ребёнком на руках, совсем взрослой девочкой. Сначала я даже не понял, кто это. Думал, неужели они решили завести ребёнка? Какая прелестная ясноглазая девочка, вот только на родителей совсем не похожая. А потом до меня дошло, наконец, что я натворил.

Стив закрыл лицо ладонями, пытаясь спрятаться от осуждающего взгляда Баки и его присутствия. Обжигающий стыд и горе ударили по щекам, обратившись в слёзы. Роджерс сидел за столом, допивая свою вторую кружку чая. Голова опухла, мысли рвались наружу сквозь толстую черепную коробку, и эмоции переполняли его до тошноты. Так случалось каждый раз, когда его одолевали воспоминания пятилетней давности.

— Тот Сэм на катке был из группы поддержки?

— Он был руководителем группы АА, которую я посещал после курса реабилитации. Сейчас мы с ним не общаемся…

— Не хочешь связывать себя с прошлым?

— Нет. Чарли и так напоминает мне об этом каждое утро. Я вижу Пегги в её улыбке, чувствую её в присутствии дочери. Боже, как я жалею о том, сколько времени потерял.

— Подумай о том, сколько времени ещё будет, — осторожно сказал Баки, протянул руку и сжал ладонь.

— Это не изменит того, что я сделал.

— Прошлого не вернешь, но ты исправил свои ошибки. Ты лучший отец, кого я знаю! — Баки грустно улыбнулся, отчаянно глядя в покрасневшие от слёз глаза Стивена. Тот тяжело вздохнул, поднялся и налил себе воды.

— Ты хороший парень, Баки…

— Так, я знаю, к чему это всё. Я слышал это «Ты славный, но…», «Мне с тобой так хорошо, но…», «Я тебя люблю, но…». Когда ты что-то говоришь и добавляешь после всего «но», то вся значимость слов до запятой исчезает.

— Я не хочу, чтобы Чарли привязывалась к тебе.

— Что? — лицо Баки вмиг изменилось. Брови взметнулись вверх, и рот застыл в немом вопросе.

— Мы больше не можем видеться.

— Тогда зачем ты только что раскрылся мне? Чтобы вот так бросить потом?

— Я думал, тебе будет достаточно этих слов, чтобы разочароваться во мне и оставить в покое.

— Но к твоему удивлению я выстоял и даже до сих пор в тебе заинтересован! Какая досада! — Баки перешёл на тон выше. Он поднялся из-за стола и вырос возле Стива, пытаясь докопаться до истины.

— Чарли привяжется к тебе, а потом ты уйдёшь, разбив ей сердце. Ты же не думал, что мы будем ездить в метро до конца жизни?

— Боже, Стив, ты такой идиот! Ты не нужен мне на время, я влюбился в тебя, понимаешь? И хочу быть с вами рядом столько, сколько возможно.

Стив оторопел, услышав неожиданное признание.

— Если бы я был один, я бы, не задумываясь, бросился с головой. Но у меня есть дочь, и теперь я не могу думать только за себя.

— Ты думаешь за Чарли, но остановись на секунду. Действительно ли Чарли хочет, чтобы мы перестали видеться?

— Этого хочу я.

Баки зло рассмеялся и отпрянул, как от обжигающего воздуха из печи.

— Почему ты считаешь меня таким ненадёжным? Ведь я тоже человек. Со своими желаниями и потребностями. Я хочу серьёзных отношений. И вот, когда я впервые за долгое время нашёл парня, который тоже этого хочет, но делает вид, что ему плевать, со мной поступают подобным образом.

— Ты ещё так молод. Подумай, зачем тебе это? — сказал Роджерс и сию же секунду понял, что задел болевую точку.

— Не могу поверить, боже, не могу поверить, Стив. Что за фигня? — Баки не на шутку разозлился. — Когда вы с Пегги поженились, вам было по двадцать пять, зуб даю, вы не считали себя слишком молодыми для этого. А когда вы начали встречаться? В двадцать один? Двадцать два? Так почему ты говоришь мне, что я не способен на крепкие отношения? У меня было достаточно отношений: хороших и не очень, чтобы понять, что я действительно хочу.

— Я просто хочу сказать, что ты в скором времени пожалеешь.

— Боишься, что разобью твое сердечко? Хватит себя жалеть! Нам всем делают больно, рано или поздно. Да, ты пережил смерть любимой женщины, да, ты подвёл дочь, но ведь и я не без греха, Стив. Ведь и я страдал. Я не хочу превращать наш разговор в соревнование, кто плакал в подушку больше. Мы все страдаем, хватит делать из этого великое событие. И если ты такой пессимист и не веришь в то, что с тобой хотят быть до конца своей жизни, то это твои проблемы.

Под ногами вертелся лабрадудль, выпрашивая угощение, на столе остывал недопитый чай Баки, а Стив молча смотрел на то, как уходит тот, кого он смог полюбить после того, как потерял всякую веру в это чувство.

Баки нервно натянул шапку, сжал губы и стрельнул глазами в тёмные от печали глаза Стивена. Сделал несколько резких шагов, поцеловал остро и шепнул на прощание:

— Счастливого Рождества.


	5. Глава пятая, в которой мисс Роджерс всё исправляет

Не было счастливее ребёнка, чем Чарли Роджерс, когда она открыла дверь квартиры, а к ней в ноги прыгнул кучерявый лабрадудль, принялся ластиться, облизал всё лицо, когда она взяла его на руки, который вилял хвостом и был в не меньшем восторге от знакомства, чем сама Чарли.

— Я назову его Би-Би-Восемь, — хохотала она, подставляя щёки теплому щенячьему языку. — Он такой же милый, круглый и добрый.

— Баки бы понравилось, — неосознанно ответил Стив и запнулся, осознавая, что тот, незаметно для него самого, стал частью их жизни.

— Папа, а Баки видел Би-Би-Восемь?

— Угу.

— Они ведь подружились? — девочка поднялась с колен и подошла к отцу, глядя на него такими же блестящими огромными глазами, как у собаки.

— С Би-Би-Восемь нельзя не подружиться, — ответил Стив. «И с Баки тоже», — тут же подумал он.

— Давай сегодня вечером позовём его вместе с нами погулять! Погода ведь хорошая. Би-Би-Восемь должен дышать свежим воздухом и привыкать к улице.

— Он ещё мал. Ветеринар сказал, что ему нужно окрепнуть, чтобы выходить на улицу.

— Ну, ладно. Я с ним и дома поиграю! — Чарли утащила лабрадудля в гостиную и провозилась с ним до самого вечера, пока не уморилась сама, уморив собаку. Они заснули на ковре, окружённые многочисленными собачьими мячиками, резиновыми косточками и пони, которых Чарли принесла из своей комнаты.

Новый год они встретили дома одни, купив пиццу с греческим сыром в местной пиццерии, весь вечер смотрели коллекцию Диснея, а в полночь — вышли на улицу, прихватив с собой закутанного в покрывало с цветочками Би-Би-Восемь, которому, как ни странно, салют не понравился. Щенок забился носом в подмышку Чарли и жалобно поскуливал, пока оглушающий грохот в небе не прекратился.

После новогоднего нью-йоркского салюта и уютных объятий Чарли наконец заснула, а Стив пошёл на кухню, чтобы выпить ромашкового чая. Сон никак не шёл.

Он проверил телефон и увидел там одинокую единицу на иконке сообщений. Мама уже поздравила их с Новым годом, Наташа не станет писать, разве что Клинт. Но зачем ему? Они с Наташей обычно всё делают вместе.

Стив открыл и увидел сообщение от Баки.

«Happy New Year». Без эмоджи и каких-либо знаков. Это выглядело не как пожелание, а как констатация факта.

Роджерс нажал кнопку блокировки, отложил телефон и заварил себе чай. Начинался новый год, который должен быть таким же, каким он привык его видеть.

***  
В метро очень ярко, душно и шумно от стука колёс и жужжащих незнакомцев. Чарли никогда не сидит на месте. Она посмотрит на каждого пассажира, с удовольствием заговорит с любым, кто обратит на неё внимание (и с кем папа разрешит разговаривать), и уступит место старику, забравшись отцу на голову или колени. Но иногда она спит, особенно зимой, когда вставать тяжелее всего, за окном ещё темнота — глаз выколи, а поезд так сладко укачивает.

Стив улыбнулся, вспоминая недавние ежедневные поездки с Баки как нечто, произошедшее с ним в прошлой жизни. Чарли снова расположилась на его коленях, раскрашивая очередных пустотелых комиксовых персонажей.

— Папа, а где Баки? — спросила она, когда они проехали его остановку, но Бак так и не появился.

— У него экзамены в университете. Расписание немного изменилось, теперь мы не можем ездить с ним по утрам.

— Очень жаль. Можно я ему позвоню вечером? Расскажу, как Би-Би-Восемь сегодня тарелку с хлопушками опрокинул!

— Хорошо, — после короткой заминки ответил Стив. Он не ожидал подобной просьбы от дочери.

Вечером она взяла его телефон и набрала номер Баки, как и обещала. Трубку взяли сразу же.

— Баки! — радостно воскликнула девочка. — Как у тебя дела?

Стив сидел на диване с книгой учителя, подготавливаясь к завтрашнему уроку. Ему нужно было придумать список тем для исследования, но вредные идеи отказывались придумываться, потому что Чарли, сидя на другом конце дивана, разговаривала с тем, о ком уже вторую неделю болело сердце.

— Да! Я назвала его Би-Би-Восемь. Он такой милый. Лучше всех! Сегодня хлопушки мои опрокинул. Мы сидели и завтракали, а он ка-а-а-ак прыгнет мне на колени! Я со страху тарелку и перевернула.

Стив отвёл глаза, представляя, как Баки смеётся на том конце провода.

— Хочешь с папой поговорить? Он тут сидит. Нет? Ну, ладно.

Услышав «нет», Стив был и рад и разочарован одновременно. Какая-то часть, уж поверьте, большая часть, хотела его вернуть.

— Ты не хочешь с нами погулять? Я по тебе уже соскучилась. И папа тоже. Угу, угу, — она вздохнула. — Тогда напиши потом. Спокойной ночи, Баки.

После этого они созванивались ещё несколько раз, а потом Барнс перестал брать трубку. Чарли в недоумении расспрашивала папу, что произошло, почему Баки резко перестал с ними общаться. Стив врал про нескончаемую учёбу, о том, что у него нет времени, или просто молчал. Его не переставали одолевать сомнения и тоска по тому, что бы у них могло быть.

Не получив нужных ответов, пронырливая и упрямая мисс Роджерс решила добиться их сама, устроив отцу и Баки настоящую катастрофу.

В конце января, в самый солнечный день месяца, Чарли решилась на побег. Она всё рассчитала. Время, отведённое им для прогулки с группой, место, где обычно сидит воспитательница, загруженность качелей и невнимательность охранника. Для осуществления плана у неё было минимум сорок минут. Она выскользнула из своего убежища — пластикового домика на краю площадки, прошмыгнула позади мисс Хилл, лёгкой поступью пробежала по земле, где не было снега, чтобы не выдать себя хрустящим льдом под ногами, пробралась под окнами к главной калитке, набрала код, который проверила днём ранее, и выскочила на улицу.

Оказавшись за оградой, она внимательно осмотрелась, разглядывая знакомые красные многоэтажки и цветочный магазин на углу на другой стороне улицы, и поспешила скрыться из виду, чтобы её не нашли раньше времени. Девочка перебежала дорогу, желая посмотреть на выставленные на витрину белые гвоздики и лилии. Вечно спешащие пешеходы не обращали внимания на прогуливающегося маленького ребёнка. Они были заняты нескончаемыми телефонными разговорами, своими угрюмыми мыслями, плохими оценками, испорченными отношениями, грязью, налипшей на их ботинках, блохами своей собаки, сломанными ногтями и опрокинутым с утра молоком, и никто не видел девочку в жёлтом пальто и зелёных сапожках, с замиранием сердца засмотревшуюся на белые лилии с бусинами влаги на лепестках.  
Время поджимало, и Чарли прекрасно понимала, что в саду совсем скоро отправятся её искать. Наверняка, мисс Хилл уже потеряла её и теперь бегает по всей территории, схватившись за голову.

Девочка обошла магазин и натолкнулась на полицейского — высокого белого мужчину в чёрной форме.

— Сэр, прошу прощения, — она легко постучала пальчиками по висевшей на поясе рации полисмена.

Мужчина повернулся и удивлённо посмотрел вниз на причину своего беспокойства.

— Да, малышка?

— Извините, офицер, я поступила очень плохо и, кажется, потерялась.

— Потерялась? — мужчина по инерции начал оглядываться, хотя даже и знать не должен, как выглядят родители девочки.

— Я обиделась на папу и сбежала от него прямо из метро. А теперь мне очень стыдно, — Чарли начала наиграно задыхаться и тереть глаза кулачками, — и я хочу домой.

— Ну-ну, — полицейский присел и обнял девочку, — мы найдем твоего папу. Как тебя зовут?

— Сьюзи. Сьюзи Барнс, — всхлипнула Чарли.

— Хорошо, Сьюзи. Меня зовут Фил. Ты знаешь номер телефона своего папы?

— Нет.

— Знаешь, где он работает?

— Он не работает. Он ещё учится.

Фил нахмурил брови, прикидывая, сколько лет должно быть отцу несчастного ребёнка.

— Пойдём, отведу тебя в участок и попробуем найти твоего папу в компьютере. Хорошо?

— Хорошо. А у вас на работе есть что-нибудь шоколадное? — Чарли просветлела.

— Найдётся.

В участке было светло и пыльно. Лучи январского солнца, бьющего сквозь немытые окна, ломались о листья фикуса, отражались в начищенном боку чайника и золотили косички Чарли, когда она сняла шапку, войдя в отделение.

— У вас тут так здорово! — она восторженно осматривалась по сторонам, вглядываясь в ряды столов, заваленных бумагой, чашками кофе и смятыми упаковками печенья, и на булькающий в углу кулер, который перестал выдавать холодную воду.

— Я хочу быть полисвумен! — заключила она, решив, что хочет, как Фил, помогать потерявшимся девочкам найти своих пап.

— Отличная идея, — улыбнулся мужчина. — Садись здесь, — он поставил стул рядом со столом в углу и открыл на компьютере нужную программу. — Пока загружается база данных, я принесу пончики. Хочешь пончики?

— Так это правда, что все полицейские любят пончики?!

— Нет. Просто так вышло, что я их люблю и я полицейский, — он тепло улыбнулся, и через пару минут перед Чарли красовался пончик с шоколадной глазурью и разноцветной посыпкой, а рядом — кружка горячего ароматного чая с бергамотом.

— Извини, чай остался только с бергамотом.

— Ничего! — воскликнула девочка и принялась есть принесенное для неё лакомство. Последний раз она ела пару часов назад, но живот предательски заурчал при виде аппетитного сдобного колечка.

Когда мужчина открыл нужную строку поиска, к ним подошёл чернокожий полицейский и приветливо улыбнулся Чарли.

— Привет, Коулсон, — кивнул он коллеге. — Ты что делаешь?

— Он мне помогает папу найти, — встряла Чарли. — Я — Сьюзи Барнс, — она протянула руку для знакомства.

— Джеймс Роудс, но можешь звать меня Роуди, — он подмигнул, и Чарли захихикала.

— Как зовут твоего отца? — спросил офицер Коулсон, когда программа запустилась.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс.

— Глянем, есть ли он у нас в системе, — Коулсон листал списки имен. В их системе нашлось два Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, один из которых находился в окружной тюрьме Чикаго, поэтому оставался только один вариант.

— Мистер Барнс, — произнёс Фил, глядя на досье парня. — Это он? — Мужчина повернул монитор, чтобы показать фотографию его «дочери».

— Да. Это мой папа.

Офицер Коулсон прикинул в уме, сколько лет было мистеру Барнсу, когда родилась его дочь, тяжело вздохнул и пролистал досье дальше.

— Серьёзно? Шестнадцать? — отозвался его коллега, который все ещё стоял рядом с его столом, наблюдая за работой. Ему не терпелось подтвердить свои догадки о том, что девочка их обманывает. — Смотри, он привлекался за нанесение тяжких телесных несколько лет назад.

— Интересно, социальные службы следят за ним?

— Им бы стоило.

— Надеюсь, номер телефона не изменился, — Коулсон взял телефон и застучал по кнопкам.

Баки сидел на лавке в Центральном парке и ел сэндвич с тунцом, когда зазвонил его телефон.

— Да, слушаю.

— Мистер Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс?

— Да, это я.

— Мы нашли вашу дочь.

— Что? Какую дочь?

— Так перепуган, что не понимает, что говорит, — еле слышно раздалось с того конца провода. — Вашу дочь, Сьюзи Барнс.

— Сьюзи?! — воскликнул Баки, вскакивая с лавочки.

— Папочка, это я! Прости меня, пожалуйста, — услышал он высокий голосок Чарли.

— Прошу, скажите, где вы находитесь, — Барнс уже со всех ног летел до ближайшей станции метро.

— В полицейском участке на углу Пятнадцатой и Элли Роад.

— Буду у вас через двадцать минут.

Он не понимал, что происходит. Почему Чарли представилась чужим именем, взяв его фамилию? Почему она решила позвонить именно ему? Что стряслось со Стивом? Как, в конце концов, Чарли оказалась в полицейском участке?

Баки судорожно набирал номер Стива, но тот не брал трубку. Он всегда выключал звук во время уроков. В ближайшие полчаса ему не дозвониться. Номера Наташи у него нет. Оставалось лишь сидеть и молиться, что ничего страшного не произошло.

Он продолжал набирать Стива, когда вышел на их станции и побежал к участку. Гудки оборвались, и он наконец услышал его голос.

— Стив! — на фоне взволнованного и срывающегося от бега голоса Баки кричала улица. Слышен был грохот колёс и шумы близлежащей стройки.

— Баки? Что случилось? От тебя сорок три пропущенных, — Стив взволновался не на шутку.

— Мне только что позвонили из участка на Пятнадцатой, сказали, что нашли мою дочь. Думаю, это Чарли представилась чужим именем.

— Что? — запнулся Роджерс. Слова разбегались, как капли дождя, ударяясь о зонт, голова шла кругом. — Чарли? Что происходит?

— Я сам не знаю, Стив.

— Что случилось? — его голос сорвался.

— Ни малейшего понятия! Я уже бегу туда. Буду через пять минут. Адрес вышлю сообщением.

Связь прервалась, а через полминуты Стив получил сообщение с точными координатами полицейского участка.

Баки вбежал на второй этаж и увидел искрящуюся от счастья Чарли. Она подскочила со своего места, побежала к нему навстречу, и он заключил её в свои крепкие объятия.

— Баки, ты пришёл!

— Чарли, солнце, что случилось?

— Всё хорошо, — она начала шептать. — Я сказала, что сбежала от тебя в метро. Подыграй мне.

Баки, сбитый с панталыку, неуверенно кивнул. К ним подошли офицеры Роудс и Коулсон.

— Что же вы так, мистер Барнс? Дочь не бережёте.

— Я… Да я… Вообще-то я — не её отец.

— Баки! — шикнула Чарли и ткнула его кулачком в плечо.

— В смысле не отец? — нахмурился Коулсон.

— Я — друг семьи. Должно быть, Чарли решила подшутить над нами.

— Чарли?

— Её настоящее имя — Чарли Роджерс. Я уже позвонил её папе. Он будет с минуты на минуту.

Роуди только поднял брови и вздохнул, махнув рукой.

— Давайте подождём мистера Роджерса.

Баки опустил Чарли на пол и сел на кресло для посетителей, выстроенных в ряд у стены. Он устало опустил голову и вздохнул с облегчением.

— Баки, — услышал он голос девочки, — прости меня, пожалуйста. Я так хотела тебя увидеть.

Он поднял голову и увидел её блестящие от слёз глаза.

— Папа меня отругает! Я сбежала из садика, чтобы ему насолить, — она начала всхлипывать, её личико искривилось от боли и раскаяния.

— Чарли, — Баки снова обнял её, — главное, что с тобой ничего не случилось. Папа не будет тебя ругать. Обещаю. Я ему не разрешу.

— Почему ты больше не с нами, Баки? — всхлипывала она, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

— Так будет лучше для нас всех.

— А вот и не лучше! Папа грустит, я грущу. Би-Би-Восемь грустит.

— Я тоже грущу.

— Так возвращайся!

Он приподнял её лицо за подбородок и чмокнул в нос, решив сменить разрывающую его на части тему.

— Как же ты сбежала?

— Я подобрала пароль от ворот.

— Что?

— Я знала, что там всего четыре цифры. Видела первую и последнюю. Остальные подобрала. Оказалось, это день рождения Вашингтона.

Баки хмыкнул.

— Ты — умница.

— Чарли? — раздалось с другого конца коридора.

— Папа! — девочка бросилась навстречу к отцу и вновь утонула в объятиях.

— Малышка, что случилось? — он целовал её в макушку и никак не мог отпустить, снова боясь потерять.

— Прости меня, свою дочь непослушную! Я сбежала из садика, нашла мистера Коулсона, — она ткнула пальчиком в офицера, который стоял неподалеку, вместе со своим коллегой, наблюдая повторное воссоединение семьи, — сказала, что меня зовут Сьюзи Барнс, чтобы они подумали, что Баки — мой папа. Я так по нему соскучилась, ты не представляешь. Ты сказал, что он больше не хочет с нами общаться, но я решила сама у него спросить.

— Ох, Чарли, — Стив еще раз поцеловал её волосы, — маленькая моя.

— Теперь точно всё? — поинтересовался Роуди. — Интересно, сейчас не вбежит третий отец?

Стив нахмурился.

— Всё в порядке. У меня есть документы, — он вынул из внутреннего кармана паспорт и свидетельство Чарли, которые привык носить с собой.

Офицеры проверили, обменявшись только им понятными взглядами, и отдали бумаги обратно.

— Надеюсь, больше такого не повторится. Негоже маленькой девочке одной по городу разгуливать, — пригрозил офицер Роуди.

Баки поднялся со своего места и решил пройти мимо Стива, но тот его поймал.

— Баки, постой.

— Что? — парень поднял голову. Он выглядел уставшим и замученным.

— Извини за это.

— Не за что извиняться.

— Мы потратили твоё время.

Баки притворно рассмеялся.

— Всё нормально.

— Спасибо тебе, — Стив впервые посмотрел на него и в очередной раз убедился, как сильно ему не хватало этого парня.

Они сухо пожали друг другу руки.

— Обращайся.

Стив натянуто улыбнулся. Баки погладил Чарли по голове и чмокнул на прощание.

— Баки! Приходи к нам в гости. Пожалуйста, — жалобно пропела она.

— Как-нибудь.

Роджерсы провожали его удаляющуюся в коридоре фигуру.

— Папа. Почему Баки больше не хочет гулять с нами? Я в чём-то провинилась?

— Нет, доченька. Это я провинился.

— Мистер Роджерс, — к нему обратился офицер Коулсон, — кем вам приходится мистер Барнс?

— Он — друг семьи.

— Вы знаете, что он был осужден за нанесение тяжких телесных повреждений и до сих пор находится под наблюдением органов?

— Да, — соврал Стивен. Он впервые слышал об этом, но чувствовал, что у Баки на то были причины.

— Будьте с ним внимательны, — кивнул на прощание полисмен.

В этот день Стив уже не вернулся на работу. Они отправились домой сразу же после участка. В метро Чарли начала дремать и снова устроилась на коленях отца.

— Мисс Хилл? — Стив второй раз за день набрал её номер, чтобы сообщить, что всё обошлось и что побег Чарли был лишь шуткой.

— Мистер Роджерс! Как Чарли? — её голос дрожал и был прозрачным от слёз.

— С ней всё хорошо. Она просто решила свести меня с ума, — хмыкнул он.

— Боже, простите меня, Стивен! Я не углядела. Дети никогда не выходят из игровой зоны во время прогулок…

— Не волнуйтесь, — Стив не мог злиться на неё. — Обещаю, Чарли больше такого не выкинет.

— Я так разволновалась, когда не смогла её отыскать на её обычном месте! А потом ваш звонок и участок… — слышно было, как она глубоко и часто дышала, приводя мысли в порядок.

— Ей хотелось увидеть своего друга. Она даже назвалась другим именем, представляете? — прошло некоторое время, и Стива начинала веселить эта ситуация. — Взяла фамилию друга, а имя подружки из сада. Сьюзи.

— Какой Сьюзи?

— Кудрявая такая, всё время в платье в горошек ходит, — Роджерс насупился, вспоминая слова дочери.

— Мистер Роджерс, у нас нет никакой Сьюзи.

— Господи, — Стив потёр глаза.

— Я ведь разговаривала с вами на эту тему несколько месяцев назад.

— В октябре?

— Да.

— Вот чёрт. У меня в этом месяце были проблемы с учениками, я даже не помню, о чём мы говорили в тот раз.

— Чарли сложно общаться с ровесниками. Она очень развитая девочка, этим и отталкивает от себя других детей. Ей попросту неинтересно с ними. Поэтому она всегда одна. Читает или мастерит что-нибудь в уголке.

— Что же я наделал, — прошептал Стив.

— Такое случается с нами, преподавателями, — её тихий голос лился сквозь него, пока он наблюдал за мирно спящей на его коленях дочерью. — Мы так много отдаём нашим детям, что на своих собственных не остается ни времени, ни сил.

Добравшись домой, они поиграли с собакой, почитали книгу и легли спать, как ни в чём не бывало. Только вот оба чувствовали необычайную тоску по одному и тому же человеку.

Они лежали в кровати, и Стивен только закончил свою сказку, глядя на слипающиеся глазки дочери, когда она спросила:

— Папа, — ладошки Чарли оказались на его лице.

Стив только вопросительно промычал, приподняв брови. Он уже сам был в полудрёме. Этот день смертельно утомил его.

— Папа, ты любишь Баки?

Его дыхание замерло на секунду.

— Конечно, люблю.

— Это хорошо. Потому что Баки тебя очень сильно любит.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я видела, какой он был напуганный за нас с тобой. А когда ты пришёл, я думала, он заплачет.

Стив осторожно погладил её по волосам. Чарли уже была близка к тонкой, полупрозрачной границе сна.

— Только не обижай его… Потому что я тоже его люблю, — прошептала она и уснула. Её дыхание стало ровным, едва заметным.

Стив зажмурился, как от боли, почувствовав переполняющую его несоизмеримую любовь и нежность к ней. Он поцеловал её, провел рукой по волосам, глядя в золотое в свете лампы лицо, и тихо произнёс, борясь с подступившим к горлу комом:

— Доченька моя.

Больше не было сил терпеть.

***

Баки не был в восторге от начала нового года. Лист обязательных и факультативных дисциплин больше огорчал, чем радовал, как было в предыдущем семестре. Он не мог назвать причину подобного упаднического настроения. То ли накопившаяся за год усталость, которая не обнулилась, как часы, когда пробило полночь, то ли недавние события сбивали его с ног.

Лекция по литературе постмодернизма закончилась, и Барнс пулей вылетел из аудитории. Ему хотелось как можно скорее выйти на воздух, заткнуть уши музыкой и забыть на час, что окружающий мир существует, прийти домой, до одури напиться крепким кофе, лечь на кровать и смотреть, как оранжевый свет заходящего солнца будет играться с тенями на люстре.

Он включил плеер, натянул шапку до самого носа и простонал, осознавая, как сильно тоскует по Роджерсам, и что он ничего не может с этим поделать.

Когда он сбегал вниз по мраморным ступеням, его ловко поймали за локоть. Он резко обернулся, задрал шапку на самую макушку, чтобы яростно возмутиться тому, кто посмел прервать его тоску и страдания.

— Стив?!

— Привет, Бак.

— Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь?

— Хотел поговорить с тобой.

Стивен выглядел замученным ожиданием. С раскрасневшимися от мороза щеками, укутанный в шарфик по самые глаза, он напомнил Баки любимого пингвина Чилли Вилли.

— Мог просто написать.

— Думал, ты не захочешь видеть меня и просто проигнорируешь.

— Я ведь не в пятом классе, Стив, — Баки повысил голос. — С чего ты вообще взял?

Стив только виновато потупил взгляд и пожал плечами.

— Сколько ты уже стоишь тут?

— Эм… — Роджерс вынул телефон и проверил время. — Не больше трёх часов.

— Вот дурак, — прошипел Баки.

— Не хотел упустить тебя. Снова.

Баки хмыкнул и посмотрел на Стива, побитого пса.

— Знаешь, если бы ты был собакой, ты бы был спаниелем.

— Почему? — засмеялся тот.

— Слишком верные. И упёртые. Идём, — он толкнул Стива плечом и пошёл по расчищенной от снега каменной дорожке.

— Куда? — Стив бросился за ним.

— Напою тебя чаем. Заболеешь ведь, дурак.

Дурак улыбнулся. Ему вдруг показалось, что солнце выглянуло из-за туч.

— С кем оставил Чарли?

— Попросил Наташу забрать её к себе сегодня.

Кафе находилось в трёх минутах ходьбы от университета. Стоило им пройти парк, проскочить через дорогу, и вот — они у небольшой, спрятавшейся за тонкими молодыми вязами, кофейни. Баки раскрыл дверь нараспашку и вошёл, как к себе домой. Посетителей было немного. Они сидели у витражных окон за деревянными столиками и вели себя как самые обычные посетители: разговаривали и пили остывающий кофе. Внутри было тепло и уютно. Стены, пропахшие корицей и имбирем, до сих пор завешанные гирляндами, носками, снежинками и соломенными звёздочками, весело мигали огоньками.

— У них тут круглый год Рождество.

— Я вижу, — пробурчал Стив, дрожащими руками снимая куртку. — Я даже не понимал, как замёрз… 

— Пока не зашёл в тепло, — Баки закончил за него предложение. Он разделся, оставшись в чёрной футболке и шарфике, подарке Стивена.

— Ты снял его, — Роджерс дотронулся до своего носа, заметив, что кольцо пропало.

— Ага. Приболел немного. Оно мешалось, — Баки поёжился, словно ему стало неуютно под взглядом Стива, сидящего напротив.

— Можно, я угощу тебя кофе?

— Как хочешь. Но вообще-то, я планировал напоить тебя чаем, чтобы ты отогрелся.

— Я уже отогрелся.

— Оно и видно, — фыркнул Барнс, обратив внимание на выглядывающие из-под закатанных рукавов свитера пупырчатые руки Роджерса и вставшие дыбом волосы.

К ним подошла девушка, светящаяся ярче рождественской ели.

— Привет, Бак! Давненько тебя тут не было.

— Привет, Ванда. Замотало немного. Что новенького?

— У нас есть капучино со сладким имбирным сиропом. Пробью со скидкой специально для тебя и… — она повернулась к спутнику завсегдатая Баки. — А вы, должно быть, Стив?

Стив перевёл вопросительный взгляд на Баки. Тот опустил взор и сделал вид, что не понимает, что происходит.

— Да. Я Стив.

— Ванда. Очень приятно. Баки так много о вас рассказывал! Как Чарли? — она поймала злобный и угрожающий взгляд Барнса и умолкла. — Гм. Согласны на кофе с имбирём?

— Два, пожалуйста.

Она улыбнулась и сбежала за барную стойку отдать заказ бариста.

— Ты говорил ей обо мне?

— Нет. Да. Возможно, — Баки забегал глазами. — Извини. Ещё месяц назад. Я был такой влюбленный, что всем о вас рассказывал.

— А сейчас?

Баки прищурился и ехидно улыбнулся.

— Нет, Роджерс, не дождёшься от меня повторного признания.

— Даже если скажу, что не могу без тебя?

— Я подумаю.

Стив рассмеялся. Он был непомерно счастлив тому, какой лёгкий на подъём Баки, что у них с ним, несмотря на случившееся, по-прежнему хорошие отношения и высокий уровень доверия.

— О чём ты хотел поговорить?

— О вчерашнем.

— Да уж. Это была та ещё ситуация! — улыбнулся Барнс. — Хорошо, что всё обошлось.

— Спасибо тебе ещё раз.

— Угу. Как там Чарли?

— Она рассказала мне, как ты волновался за нас.

— Вы же не чужие мне люди, в конце концов.

— Ты тоже не чужой для нас.

— Месяц назад ты считал совершенно иначе.

— Мы знали друг друга лишь несколько недель.

— Теперь несколькими неделями больше. Что изменилось?

— Я был дураком.

— Ты и есть дурак, — хохотнул Баки и буркнул. — Слово дня.

— Вчера я звонил мисс Хилл.

— Надеюсь, ей не слишком досталось от директора и полиции?

— Нет, всё в порядке. Директор даже не узнал. Я не стал писать на неё жалобу. В этом нет её вины.

— Чарли рассказала, что разгадала код на дверях, который должны знать только воспитатели.

— Она умная девочка.

Баки тепло улыбнулся, вспоминая её задорный и звонкий смех:

— Я скучаю по ней.

— Мы тоже по тебе скучаем.

Баки поднял глаза.

— А вот и кофе! — перед ними на стол приземлились две кружки кофе с ароматной пушистой пенкой.

— Ты помнишь Сьюзи? — спросил Стив.

— Подружка Чарли, чьим именем она представилась?

— Да.

— Она часто упоминала её.

— Вчера я узнал, что это её воображаемая подруга и что Чарли ни с кем не общается в саду.

Баки нахмурился, перемешивая кофе.

— Мисс Хилл говорила мне об этом раньше, как оказалось, ещё в октябре, но я пропустил мимо ушей. Так был занят собственными проблемами на работе и не заметил, что моя дочь совсем одна.

— Только не вини себя.

— Ты был её единственным другом, и я лишил её тебя. Я — ужасный отец, — он тяжело вздохнул.

Баки рассмеялся, сморщив лицо в гримасе боли.

— Боже, что бы ты знал о плохом отце…

Стивен не настаивал. Он хотел, чтобы Баки сам рассказал свою историю. Приподнятое настроение Баки вмиг оказалось на дне Марианской впадины.

— Никогда не говори так о себе, Стив, — умоляюще произнес Баки. — Уж я разбираюсь в отцах.

Парень глубоко задышал, набираясь смелости, как перед входом в ледяную воду.

— Я вырос не в лучшей семье. Когда ты начинаешь говорить, что облажался или был ужасным отцом, мне хочется немедленно заставить тебя замолчать, потому что ты — замечательный человек и отец. Просто ты так и не научился прощать себе свои ошибки. Ты не видел поистине ужасных отцов, Стивен.  
Мне доставалось с самого начала. С виду мы были образцовой семьей, но никто не знал, что происходит за закрытыми дверями. Отец бил меня. Сильно. Он всех бил. И мать, и младшую сестру, которую я всячески пытался защитить, неспособный смотреть на её страдания, за что нам доставалось ещё больше.

— Но почему? — Стив напрягся.

— Родители верили, что так выбивают из нас мерзкие мысли, «дьявольщину», — Баки округлил глаза. — Поэтому и мать плакала, но терпела. Тоже верила, что такова её женская участь. Страдать и быть битой мужем. Я терпел. Клянусь, терпел до последнего, ведь не мог ничего сделать. Куда мне податься? Несовершеннолетнему пацану без среднего образования, в глуши, без денег. Я ждал окончания школы, чтобы навсегда распрощаться с этим кошмаром. Пока до моего отца не дошли слухи о том, что я целовался с парнем из школы. Отец начал избивать мать за то, что из неё выбралось исчадие ада, за то, что это была её вина. И тогда я сорвался. Я избил его до полусмерти и убил бы, если б не моя сестра, которая повисла на мне, умоляя остановиться. Мать не была виновата в том, что я родился геем. Никто в этом не виноват.

Баки облегченно вздохнул, кружа кружку на блюдце.

— Мне дали условный срок, моему адвокату удалось доказать, что насилие в семье со стороны отца было регулярным. Его посадили. До сих пор в окружной тюрьме сидит, сволочь. А я сбежал в Нью-Йорк, потому что в нашем городке мне бы жизни не дали. Потому что гей, потому что избил отца своего, — Баки грустно рассмеялся, как злой шутке. — Приехал сюда, нашёл работу, залез в долги, зато учусь.

— Ты поэтому сделал все эти татуировки? В знак протеста?

— Ага. Хотелось почувствовать, что моё тело принадлежит только мне, а не моим родителям или какому-то Господу Богу.

Они некоторое время молча сидели, провожая глазами разношёрстных прохожих, мелькающих в окнах кафе. Женщину в бежевом пальто, увлечённо что-то доказывающую по телефону, пару школьниц с тяжеленными рюкзаками за плечами, которые ели фисташковое мороженое на таком холоде, запыхавшегося велосипедиста, решившего остановиться на секунду у окна кафе и заглянуть в меню на меловой доске в поисках чего-то никому неизвестного.

— Ну, что скажешь? — Барнс прочистил горло. С души не то чтобы камень упал, а целая гора сдвинулась.

Стив понимал, что это было непростое откровение для него, и не каждому человеку он был готов рассказать, и не имел ни малейшего понятия, как отреагировать на эту трагическую историю. Он просто поймал его взгляд, ободряюще улыбнулся и повторил:

— К твоему удивлению, я выстоял и до сих пор в тебе заинтересован.

Баки покраснел и широко улыбнулся, вспоминая свои собственные, сказанные в рождественское утро, слова.

— Для кого ты это делаешь?

— Для нас с Чарли.

— Только потому что Чарли нужен друг?

— И потому что мне нужен ты.

— Как друг?

— Кем _ты_ захочешь быть. Видишь ли, я в тебя влюбился и хочу, чтобы ты всегда был рядом. В качестве знакомого, друга, парня или возлюбленного.

— Хочешь, чтобы я расцеловал тебя прямо тут?

Стив закрыл глаза и затаил дыхание, когда Баки осторожно дотронулся до его щеки, протянув руку, и не выдержал. Перегнулся через стол и поцеловал Барнса в приоткрытые в удивлении губы.

— Ю-ху! — раздалось из-за барной стойки. — Ребятки, мы омелу в углу повесили!

Виновники торжества оторвались друг от друга, соприкоснулись лбами, теряясь в нахлынувших чувствах.

— Давай попробуем ещё раз? — предложил Роджерс.

— Пригласишь меня на свидание?

— Да.

fin


	6. Эпилог

В квартире царила небольшая суматоха.

— Пап! Ты не видел мои туфли?

— Последний раз ты примеряла их в гостиной.

— Точно! Спасибо, папочка, — Чарли поцеловала Стива в щёку, пока тот второпях уминал ланч в виде поджаренного сэндвича с курицей.

— Подбросишь нас до метро?

— Без проблем, — ответила девушка, всовывая ноги в узкие белые туфли, которые прятались за креслом в гостиной.

— Пап! А где мои серьги? — она испуганно распахнула глаза, схватившись за уши и ничего в них не обнаружив.

— Спроси у Баки, — Стив доел сэндвич и убрал тарелку.

— Баки! — она побежала к ванной и постучала. — Где мои серьги?

Замок с хрустом повернулся, дверь распахнулась, и оттуда выглянул Баки с мокрыми волосами.

— Если ты хочешь поехать с нами, тебе лучше поторопиться, — предупредила его мисс Роджерс, после чего сгребла с протянутой ладони серьги с прозрачными фианитами и надела их.

— Надеюсь, свою пару на выпускной ты не потеряла? — иронично поинтересовался Баки, окидывая взглядом Чарли в её полном праздничном одеянии: аккуратно убранные волосы с заплетёнными белыми цветами, лёгкое светло-голубое платье и белые туфли, которые он точно запомнит надолго, потому что на их покупку было потрачено не менее двух уикендов.

— Спасибо за напоминание, а то стоять Ричарду на остановке до самого вечера, — с непроницаемым лицом парировала она, закрыв дверь. Задержись Баки ещё на миллисекунду дольше в дверном проёме — остался бы без носа.

— Быстрее! Мы с папой тебя ждать не будем, — шутливо подгоняла она его.

Через двадцать минут они уже были на парковке рядом со станцией. Чарли, сидевшая за рулём, глубоко дышала, глядя на стоящую впереди красную машину, в хромированных зеркалах которой весело играло позднее весеннее солнце.

— Поверь, — услышала она ободряющий голос Баки справа, — он волнуется не меньше твоего.

— Уф. Я знаю, — она нахмурилась и коротко выдохнула. — Просто я так давно ждала этого момента. Вдруг что-нибудь пойдёт не так?

Баки поражался её сходству со Стивом. Начиная со светлых волос и пронзительных голубых глаз, заканчивая волнениями на пустом месте.

— Обычно всегда всё идёт совсем не так, как планируешь, — хмыкнул Барнс.

— Как ободряюще!

— Это нормально. Расслабься и наслаждайся своим вечером, — успокоил её Стив, дотронувшись до плеча. Он сидел на заднем сиденье, увлечённо выискивая в Интернете учебники для только что назначенной группы.

— Ладно. Идите уже.

— Удачи, — Баки обнял и поцеловал Чарли, отстегнул ремень безопасности и вышел из машины.

— Хорошего вечера, дорогая, — Стив чмокнул дочь в щёку и тоже покинул машину.

— Только не напивайся сильно, — шутливо произнёс Баки, прекрасно зная, что Чарли за рулём и алкоголь не переносит.

— Это и сделаю, как только приду в школу.

— Не мешай только!

— Тебе назло намешаю всё, что найду, — засмеялась она, закрыла окно авто и уехала.

— Это из-за тебя она стала такой саркастичной, — сказал Стив, когда они спускались в подземку.

— С чего вдруг?

— У меня так не получается.

— О, — улыбнулся Баки, — в тебе сарказма порой больше, чем в Уэнзди Аддамс.

Они устроились на лавке перрона в ожидании поезда. Оба чувствовали некое облегчение напополам с тоской о том, что Чарли окончила школу. Огромный и важный этап в жизни их семьи окончен. Чарли поступит в университет и оставит их на долгое время, возвращаясь с редкими визитами под Рождество и на летние каникулы, если повезёт.

Баки положил голову Стиву на плечо и сплёл их пальцы.

— Ты думаешь о том же?

— Угу, — кивнул Баки. После стольких лет вместе им было достаточно взгляда, вздоха, интонации, чтобы понять, что на уме друг у друга.

— Мне казалось, это никогда не закончится.

— Мне тоже. Зато теперь осталось выпустить всего одну, — натянуто пошутил Баки, решив немного разбавить грустные мысли. — Потом можно уехать в Канаду, купить домик в лесу, пить пиво и смотреть, как ты колешь дрова. А девчонки будут приезжать к нам на Рождество, смеяться над тем, что мы не умеем пользоваться новой техникой и говорить о том, какие мы старые.

Смех Стива прозвучал искренне, тепло и тихо осел где-то в груди.

— Не торопись так. У нас ещё двенадцать лет в запасе.

Баки вздохнул. К платформе подошёл их поезд. Они вошли внутрь и устроились друг подле друга.

— Я сегодня только в семь из редакции уеду. Заберёшь Маргарет из садика?

— Чёрт, — Стив поморщился, как от зубной боли. — Мне вчера вечерников поставили. Так что я теперь до конца лета дома буду появляться в девять, не раньше. Только Наташу не проси, она нас, наверное, уже ненавидит. Им со своими проблем хватает, — усмехнулся Роджерс.

— Да уж.

— Давай обломаем выпускной Чарли? — засмеялся Стивен. — Пускай она сестру заберёт.

— Ты — ужасный отец, — подхватил Баки.

— Я знаю, — ответил Роджерс и откинулся на сиденье, вновь чувствуя родное тепло на своём плече.

— Осторожно, двери закрываются, — раздался женский голос, и состав тронулся.


End file.
